Impossible for Darkness to Bring Love Back
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Ketika memilikimu menjadi suatu angan yang mustahil. Sedikit saja, meski dengan luka, teriakan dan air mata, sedikit saja ku ingin memilikimu, mungkinkah? Atau mungkin aku harus tetap tenggelam dalam dunia kejam ini tanpa akhir. / Special for #NHTD-2017 / NaruHina Fic. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Mimpi dan Kenyataan… pernahkah kau mengalami saat dimana kau tidak bisa membedakan keduanya? Kau akan tenggelam dalam kekalutan karena sederet hal yang kau kira mimpi buruk terasa begitu nyata mendatangimu. Membuatmu menangis, terluka, dan menjerit tanpa ada seorangpun yang mampu menolong, yang mampu menarikmu terlepas dari rangkaian misteri tanpa akhir itu.

Black-White Dream… Dimana kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan.

.

.

.

Konoha, sebuah desa yang tenang dan damai seusainya perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Para penduduk mulai mengerti artinya bertenggang rasa dan rasa saling tolong menolong. Saling memahami dan mengulurkan tangan tanpa harus di minta.

Setidaknya itulah pemandangan indah yang terlihat dalam beberapa minggu ini selama proses perbaikan desa pasca perang terakhir.

Hinata tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ia lewati, berjalan santai di jalanan desa menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk membantu Sakura yang mungkin tengah sibuk disana.

Duuuaarrr…

"Hah?" sebuah ledakan besar mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menoleh, mencari asal suara yang mampu mengguncang sedikit tanah tempatnya berpijak. Dia melihat orang-orang yang mulai panik di sekitarnya karena hal itu dan belum mengerti harus melakukan apa.

Gwrrraaaaaaawwwrr…

Geraman kuat yang terdengar dari arah utaranya membuat gadis itu mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya ketika seekor siluman rubah terlihat mengamuk di tengah desa. Siluman rubah yang jelas ia kenali sebagai siluman yang bersemayam di tubuh seseorang yang ia cintai.

Pemahaman itu begitu lambat dan sulit di cerna. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan sulit bergerak meski dia dapat melihat jelas sebuah kayu besar yang jatuh kearahnya.

Set… brrruuuaaakk..

Hinata hanya bisa tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya di tarik sesaat sebelum kayu besar itu menimpa tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sai yang berada di sisinya seusai menolongnya tadi. "Sai-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak bergerak dari tempat itu, Hinata?" laki-laki berkulit pucat itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sungguh kentara.

Pertanyaan yang justru di abaikan oleh Hinata dan justru membuatnya kembali menoleh pada seekor siluman yang masih mengamuk disana. "Apa… yang terjadi?"

"Mereka memanfaatkan kyuubi untuk menyerang desa disaat situasi memang sedang buruk seperti ini. Lebih baik kita bergegas dan segera membantu yang lain."

Hinata berkedip bingung, "Kyuubi… siapa yang memanfaatkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

Alis Sai menukik. "Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja mereka, Akatsuki yang memanfaatkan Kyuubi. Dan Naruto? Tentu saja penghianat itulah yang berada di belakang semua ini."

"Peng…hianat? Sai-kun, apa maksudmu?"

Sai menghela nafas tak percaya, "Kau yang bicara apa, Hinata? Tentu saja Naruto si penghianat yang sudah lari dari desa itu. Dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan menyerang desa."

Apa-apaan ini? Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan temannya yang satu ini.

"Hinata, lariii…"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak saat tangannya di tarik Sai berlari. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak saat cengkraman tangan Kyuubi mengarah pada mereka.

Mendekat… menimbulkan kerusakan di sekitarnya karena ukuran tangan itu yang besar.

Mendekat… membuat teriakan semakin terdengar jelas karena banyaknya orang yang terseret dan tersobek karena cakaran itu.

Mendekat… dan bayangan dari tangan yang besar itu telah menghalangi pandangan Hinata untuk dapat melihat hal lainnya.

.

.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk!" Hinata membuka matanya. Keringat terasa di sekujur tubuhnya saat dia merasa mulai bisa menghirup udara dengan normal.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" seorang perawat terlihat datang dengan wajah khawatir menghampirinya. Membuat Hinata berkedip bingung dan melihat ruangan di sekitarnya, ruangan itu… salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha. "Akhirnya kau sadar, tapi kenapa kau berteriak?"

Hinata menelan ludah sedikit lega saat menyadari jika yang tadi adalah mimpi. "Suster, apakah ini… di rumah sakit?"

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Iya. Kau di bawa dan di rawat disini saat kau pingsan dan terluka cukup parah karena ujian Chuunin. Apa sekarang keadaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Kening gadis Hyuuga itu mengeryit. Ujian Chuunin? Apa yang dikatakan perawat ini? batin Hinata bingung.

Sreeekk..

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh… dan terbelalak melihat Ayah dan Adiknya yang masuk lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Tou-sama… Ha-hanabi..chan?" dia tidak mampu berbicara banyak saat melihat kedua orang itu. Terutama Hanabi yang berambut sebahu dan berpakaian seperti baru saja selesai berlatih. Bukankah… itu penampilan Hanabi sekitar… tiga tahun lalu?

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara dingin sang Ayah mengalihkan pandangan Hinata. "Huh, seharusnya kau sudah tahu kemampuanmu dibandingkan dengan Neji. Tapi kau malah menantangnya? Melawan Hanabi saja kau kalah."

"Tou-sama… itu.. aku… hanya tidak ingin.. terlihat lemah di-didepannya." Jawaban Hinata terdengar begitu lirih saat kepalanya menunduk.

"Khe," kepala dengan surai indigo itu mendongak saat mendengar dengusan Hanabi. Dia menatap tidak mengerti dengan pandangan mengejek Hanabi yang terarah padanya. "Kau menantang Neji-nii hanya karena bocah bodoh itu memperhatikanmu? Seharusnya kau sadar jika itu adalah hal mustahil. Tidak bisa berubah hanya dengan perhatian dari bocah bodoh itu saja."

Mulut Hinata terbuka tak percaya akan apa yang adiknya katakan. Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik? Kenapa Hanabi malah berbicara sangat kasar seperti itu? "Hanabi.."

"Kau sungguh mengecewakan,, Nee-sama.."

"Aku malu mempunyai anak sepertimu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak… Tou-sama, Hanabi-chan.." Hinata menggapai kedua keluarganya yang mulai berjalan pergi. "Tidak… aku.. aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi. Tou-sama… Hanabi-chan… jangan pergi… tidak, tidak.."

Ingin sekali dia turun dari ranjang dan mengejar mereka, tapi kakinya tak mampu ia gerakan sedikitpun. "Tou-samaaa.. Hanabi –ugh.."

Brukk.. tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dingin rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang membantu, dia sendirian di ruangan itu. Dia kembali memanggil, tapi suaranya tidak mampu keluar.

Dan saat sesuatu yang aneh dia rasakan pada lantai di bawahnya, Hinata menunduk, lagi-lagi harus terkaget mendapati lantai itu bergerak aneh dan seolah menariknya tenggelam. Dia berusaha berteriak tapi suaranya tidak keluar, dia berusaha untuk berontak tapi tarikan lantai itu malah semakin cepat menelannya.

Hingga… kegelapan dapat ia rasakan.

.

.

Bruk… traaaannngg… blam..

Hinata merasa tubuhnya terjatuh dengan keras. Dia membuka matanya dan sadar jika dia berada dalam kurungan. Sebuah sangkar yang begitu besar untuk mengurungnya disana.

"Heh, lihatlah kematiannya dari sini."

Gadis itu menoleh dan bingung saat menatap seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Dia tidak kenal tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tahu jika pria itu.. "Toneri.."

Toneri meliriknya dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak seolah membuat jurus, dan saat matanya beralih ke depan, dia menyerang seseorang dengan jurusnya.

Hinata ikut menoleh, melihat siapa yang menjadi target serangannya. "Naruto-kuuuunnnn…" dia langsung berteriak ketika disana, Naruto yang tubuhnya berselimut cakra Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja terkena serangan Toneri. Nafas Hinata terasa berhenti seketika. Naruto, orang yang dia cintai diserang di depan matanya tanpa dia bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tawa Toneri terasa bagaikan sambaran petir di telinganya. Begitu asap dari serangan Toneri tadi menghilang, kaki Hinata melemas seketika seiring dengan tawa Toneri yang semakin terdengar puas.

Terlihatlah oleh permata Byakugannya, disana tubuh Naruto terbaring berlumuh darah, tak berdaya dan tidak bergerak.

Perlahan tangan Hinata terangkat, menyelip di antara jeruji yang mengurungnya. Terulur seolah berharap bisa meraih sosok pemuda yang ia cintai. "Naruto-kun,, Naruto-kunn.." air matanya mengalir, deras membasahi pipi gembilnya. Mulutnya bergetar mengeluarkan isak tangis yang begitu mengiris hatinya. "Tidak… Naruto-kun jangan mati… Naruto-kuuuuuuunnnnn…"

.

.

"Hah hah ah.." Hinata terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Lagi-lagi keringatnya mengalir deras seiring detak jantung yang seolah mampu dia dengar dengan sangat kuat. Air matanya masih mengalir mengingat kejadian yang seolah baru saja ia alami. Melihat didepan mata sendiri kematian sang matahari tercintanya. "Naruto-kun, hiks… Naruto-kun.. hk.." isakannya mulai terdengar di gelapnya kamar itu.

"Hinata?"

"Hk?" isakannya terhenti seolah kehabisan tenaga saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar berada di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap penuh air mata kehadiran Naruto yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Wajah pria itu begitu sayu karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto membiasakan pandangan matanya untuk menatap wanita di sampingnya. "Hinata, kau kenapa Hime? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tangan tan itu naik dan membelai rambutnya sebelum berakhir dengan menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata. "Kau ketakutan dan kau berkeringat, Hime. Ada apa? Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Hinata semakin terpaku saat kini wajahnya sudah di tangkup oleh kedua tangan Naruto yang terasa begitu hangat menghapus air matanya. "Naruto-kun… kau…" grep… tak kuasa dia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pria itu. Seseorang yang baru saja ia mimpikan mati di depan matanya kini berada disampingnya dan menghapus air matanya. Tubuhnya begitu hangat saat Hinata memeluknya.

Sorot kebingungan muncul di wajah tan sang Uzumaki. Dia mengelus rambut panjang sang istri dengan lembut untuk menenangkan. "Kira-kira apa yang di mimpikan istriku sampai ketakutan seperti ini, hm?"

Hah? Apa telinga Hinata salah mendengar? Wanita itu mendongak dalam pelukan sang pria dan menatapnya bingung. "Is-tri?" tanyanya bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali." Naruto tertawa dan mencubit kecil hidung mungil Hinata saat wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang baginya lucu. "Kenapa kau aneh sekali sih? Tentu saja kau istriku. Kita sudah menikah dua bulan, memangnya kau lupa, hm?"

Cuph… Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir peach wanita di pelukannya. Sukses seratus persen membuat wajah itu merona. Tak hanya sekedar karena ciuman, tapi karena fakta mengejutkan yang seolah tak pernah dia alami sama sekali sebelumnya.

Set…

Hinata menarik dirinya menjauh membuat raut kebingungan hadir di wajah Naruto. Apa ini juga mimpi? Pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam hatinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar yang terasa asing baginya walau terlihat begitu nyaman. Ranjang yang hangat tempatnya berbagi tempat dengan Naruto saat ini. Apakah semua ini ilusi? Hal itu kembali membuat hatinya gelisah.

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali membuat wajah cantik istrinya menoleh saat dia menarik dagunya lembut. "Kau kenapa Hime? Kau sungguh aneh."

"Naruto-kun… benarkah kita sudah menikah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa percaya padaku jika kau memang lupa kenyataannya." Pria itu tersenyum dan menarik istrinya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu hangat. Membuat kegelisahan hati Hinata berangsur menghilang.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Naruto menarik sang wanita ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata merona dan tersenyum manis karenanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk balas memeluk sang pria dengan mata terpejam untuk merasakan hangat tubuh sang suami.

Dan saat matanya terbuka… dia mengernyit saat ruangan gelap yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Suasana tampak berbeda meski tak terlalu Hinata sadari. Pandangannya mengarah pada selembar undangan yang berada di atas meja. Ya, jelas itu undangan.

Penasaran membuat Hinata menggerakkan tangannya pada punggung pria yang masih di peluknya kini untuk sekedar memanggil tanpa suara. Tapi…

Hinata berkedip… kenapa tangannya merasakan rambut panjang yang terikat di punggung Naruto?

"Hinata-sama?"

Deg

Hinata segera menarik dirinya dan kembali terbelalak saat sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji yang kini berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hinata-sama, apa ada sesuatu? Anda tiba-tiba saja memeluk Saya seperti tadi."

Mulut Hinata terbuka, namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Masih terlalu takjub melihat sang sepupu yang gugur di medan perang kini berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan yang begitu sehat. "Neji… niisan?"

"Hm?" Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apa Anda merasa kurang sehat? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi dan Anda harus istirahat."

Mata Hinata berkedip, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan mengambil kesimpulan jika itu adalah ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang tak dia kenali, tapi kembali situasi yang sangat aneh itu tiba-tiba terasa normal baginya. "Pergi?" Hinata mengulang kata itu, dia memperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah sangat rapi dengan baju yang seingatnya tak dia miliki. "Neji-nii, kita mau pergi kemana?"

Neji tersenyum tipis dan meraih undangan di meja belakangnya. "Tentu saja pergi ke acara pernikahan Naruto dan Ino."

Astaga!

Apalagi ini? Naruto akan menikah dengan Ino? Hati Hinata terasa benar-benar sakit dan hancur. Apa dia memang harus menghadiri pernikahan laki-laki yang dia cintai dengan orang lain sekarang? Atau mencoba lari dari situasi yang dia kira adalah mimpi ini?

Tapi pemikiran jika itu adalah mimpi perlahan semakin memudar dan menyisakan rasa sesak sepenuhnya di hati Hinata karena pernikahan sang Uzumaki. Tak ada lagi keanehan pada situasi saat itu. Dia hanya merasa sakit dengan kenyataan yang di terimanya sekarang.

"Hinata-sama? Anda baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat."

Tidak! Hinata harus pergi. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai bahagia walau tanpa dirinya.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji bertanya aneh saat Hinata justru berdiri tegap.

"Kita pergi, Neji-nii."

"Tapi –"

"Tidak apa," Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dan dengan kalimat tegas itu, Neji tak mampu menolak.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar, bersiap untuk pergi menuju suatu tempat yang menyakitkan khususnya bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu berjalan mantap dan selangkah sedepan di depan Neji. Tangannya terangkat dan mendorong pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan kuat…

.

.

Cklek

Prok prok prok

…suara tepuk tangan dan riuh suara membuat Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Dia melihat orang-orang yang sudah sangat ramai di depannya.

Dia menoleh lagi, mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang megah dan terhias cantik.

"Hinata?!"

Suara sang Ayah membuat Hinata menoleh ke sisi kanannya, menatap tak percaya sang Ayah yang tersenyum padanya dengan penampilan rapi mengenakan jas hitam. Dia melirik, mencari keberadaan Neji yang sebelumnya ada di sisinya, tapi yang justru ia dapatkan adalah Hiashi yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata dan memberi isyarat kepala jika mereka harus melangkah maju ke depan.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang harus mereka tuju.

Dan disana… di depan sana… Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya di ujung altar pernikahan. Tersenyum padanya dan seolah menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat Hinata ingin melangkah, langkahnya terasa berat, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati gaun pengantin putih panjang yang begitu indah telah melekat di tubuhnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Ayahnya penuh tanya.

"Ini hari pernikahanmu, Nak. Kenapa kau berwajah bingung begitu?" Hiashi bertanya khawatir.

Dan satu penjelasan itu sudah menimbulkan senyuman manis di wajah sang pengantin Hyuuga. Perasaan senang di hatinya karena akan menikah dengan sang pujaan hati membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi langkah Ayahnya yang terasa menariknya membuat Hinata ikut melangkah. Tersenyum merona mendengar decak kagum dan seruan para tamu undangan. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, menatap bahagia sang calon pengantinya yang terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan.

Naruto-kun!

Satu nama yang terus ia ucapkan dalam hatinya yang sedang berbunga.

Ctaaarrr…

"Kyaaa…" Hinata berjongkok, memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya saat suara petir yang sangat besar tiba-tiba terdengar seolah menyambar semua yang ada.

Begitu dia membuka mata… gelap!

Ruangan yang tadinya terang, megah dan begitu cantik dengan segala hiasannya… kini gelap.

"A-anoo.."

Suaranya mencicit saat tak dapat di lihatnya satu orang pun berada di sana. Dia sendirian, di tengah ruangan yang gelap dan terasa mengerikan.

Bruk… cpak..

Hinata segera menarik tangannya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh lantai saat dia terjatuh. Tangannya terasa basah oleh cairan kental yang berbau anyir. Di tengah kegelapan yang samar, mata peraknya masih dapat melihat cairan darah yang kini membasahi seluruh tangannya.

Slap..

Ruangan kembali menyala meski tak seterang sebelumnya, setidaknya cukup untuk melihat. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya justru bukanlah hal yang mampu membuatnya menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

Ayahnya yang terbaring berlumur darah di sisinya, para tamu undangan yang tadinya begitu ramai berseru untuknya kini tergeletak bagaikan para mayat di medan perang. Bau anyir terus menyebar di seluruh ruangan beriringan dengan darah pekat yang mengalir cepat di sekitarnya, membasahi gaun putihnya hingga menjadi merah darah.

"Hoek.." dia menutup mulutnya yang terasa ingin muntah, air matanya mengalir bahkan tanpa ia sadari. "Kenapa? Apa yang –hoek.." kembali perasaan mual itu semakin terasa.

Dia melihat ke depannya, dan semakin deras air matanya kala melihat Naruto pun ikut terbaring di hadapannya dengan darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Na –hoek… hoek.." dia tidak tahan.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sakit, sangat sakit meski kesadaran masih sepenuhnya dia rasakan.

Kwaaaakkk…

Seketika suara gagak memenuhi ruangan. Dia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan yang penuh dengan gagak hitam berterbangan, begitu ramai hingga bulu-bulu gagak itu berjatuhan dan menghujani para mayat yang di sekitarnya.

Kepalanya semakin sakit, sangat sakit hingga dia hanya bisa…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh…."

.

.

.

And welcome to black-white dream…

Kau akan tenggelam tanpa pernah terlepas…

.

.

Dapatkah kau membedakan mimpi… dan kenyataan?

.

.

.

END

.

.

Black-White Dream by Sunflowers37

Story by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata … ?

Mistery dan Tragedy

Special for #NHTD-2017 / Tema : Nightmare (mimpi buruk)

.

.

NHTD 2017 kembali datang, kami para anggota Sunflowers37 kembali mempersembahkan karya kami yang akan di tulis satu anggota per satu chapter jadi ini akan menjadi fic dengan lima chapter berbeda tema.

Berharap apapun yang kami sajikan bisa menghibur walau nyatanya NHTD lebih membuat semua orang stress.

Berharap apapun yang kami sajikan bisa menjadi yang terbaik meski nyatanya karya kami jauh dari kata sempurna.

Berharap kritik dan saran yang kalian ajukan dapat membuat kami lebih baik walau nyatanya mungkin kami akan tetap melakukan kesalahan. Yaaaa… namanya juga manusia.

Percayalah jika Sunflow berisi para manusia biasa dengan sifat yang beraneka ragam layaknya makanan di Jepang atau Korea yang menyatukan bahan makanan berbeda menjadi satu makanan, walau nyatanya di Indonesia juga banyak makanan yang terdiri dari gabungan banyak bahan makanan.

Percayalah jika Sunflow berisi para manusia labil yang tidak akan sempurna dalam segala hal. Punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, berharap kekurangan kami bisa mendapat saran terbaik dari kalian dan berharap kelebihan kami bisa memberikan dan menyajikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Kenapa saya membahas hal tidak penting dan membingungkan? Untuk menambah kadar kebingungan anda sekalian terhadap chapter pertama yang saya sajikan dengan kacau ini. Jujur saja saya tidak mampu berpikir logis jika harus menulis cerita NaruHina yang membuat mereka tidak bersama. Niatnya mau absen,, tapi satu anggota rewelnya minta ampun sehingga membuat saya menyerah dan menulis. Parahnya, karena ceritaku sudah jadi lebih dulu,,, di jadikan kesempatan satu anggota untuk bertukar posisi karena ceritanya belum rampung. Apalah daya semangkuk mi yang hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah di sajikan.

Oke! Menghindari kalimat atau bahkan paragraph yang berisi omong kosong lebih banyak. Saya disini mewakili para anggota Sunflowers37 untuk mengajak para Author lain untuk ikut meramaikan Event Opera Sabun ini (kata Kimono'z).

Event ini merupakan event tahunan yang 'katanya' di rayakan tiap tahun. Saya tidak mengerti lebih jelas, mungkin akan lebih jelas jika mengunjungi FP UFI atau bergabung dengan Grup Uzumaki Family Indonesia.

Ehm,, apalagikah yang harus saya katakan di Nb kacau ini?

Ah ya… selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Terlambat? Belum lah, kan masih bulan Syawal. Kami Sunflowers37 mengucapkan minal aidin walfa izin. Maaf jika ada salah tulisan karena kita tidak berkomunikasi melalui kata-kata. Maaf jika ada salah paham, karena kita tidak bertemu dan saling sepaham. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Ramadhan dan Syawal tahun depan, karena kalau kita bertemu satu sama lain, mungkin jauh… apalagi Indonesia sedang rame karena Ibukota mau pindah. Takutnya macet kalo kita mau ketemuan, jadi doanya biar ketemu sama Ramadhan tahun depan aja ya.

Sekian aja deh. Kalo kepanjangan takutnya di potong gaji oleh boss.

Semoga suka dengan karya Sunflow.

Kritik dan saran kami terima tapi tidak berharap. Namanya juga manusia, siapa atuh yang berharap dapat kritikan? Manusia mah sifat alaminya mau di nilai sempurnaaaaaa ajah… tapi kami rendah hati kok jadi tetap menerima kritik dan saran. Boleh review, boleh PM, boleh chat, boleh lewat komentar juga nggak problem.

So. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Salam, Rameen.

Salam, Sunflowers37.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible for Darkness to Bring Love Back**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright © 2017. All Rights reserve**

 **Prompt : You're Not My Destiny**

 _This is a work of fanfiction. All names, characters, and locations are belongs to Kishimoto. This story is products ofour imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead or event is entirely coincidental. We don't take any advantage of this story._

 _ **If you don't like it then don't read it. As simple as that.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _"Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui si monster rubah."_

 _"!"_

 _"Tapi, bukan Naruto. Untuknya, tidak ada rasa lain yang kupunya selain kebanggaan. Dia berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi meskipun begitu ia canggung dan tak semua orang menerima dirinya. Dia telah mengerti bagaimana kesedihan sebagai seorang manusia. Anak itu bukan lagi monster rubah. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari Desa Konoha!"_

Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, momen saat dimana Umino Iruka mengakuinya adalah kebahagiaan pertama yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Bagaimanapun, selama ini ia hidup sebagai seorang yatim piatu yang tidak punya siapapun untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak diakui siapapun. Keberadaannya di desanya sendiri terasa salah. Dan baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dianggap tidak ada atau tidak diakui. Karena itulah, perkataan Iruka-sensei seolah merubah dunianya. Ia memiliki alasan untuk terus memerjuangkan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

 _"Aku akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti-dattebayo! Lihat saja nanti!"_

Ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia selalu mencoba meyakinkan semua orang bahwa mereka bisa memegang perkataannya.

 _"Aku akan menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan melampaui para Hokage sebelumnya!"_

Namun yang didapatnya hanya perkataan-perkataan kasar yang selalu menghardiknya. Menamparnya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya menelan pil pahit menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang berada dipihaknya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menatapnya.

 _"Orang-orang yang menjadi Hokage terlahir dengan sebuah takdir. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau capai melalui usaha untuk mewujudkannya. Itu ditetapkan oleh takdir!"_

 _"Jangan berikan dia angan-angan! Karena itulah bocah ini selalu bermimpi dan mulai membual bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage."_

 _"Seorang bocah selalu berpikir bahwa semuanya mudah. Karena itulah ia selalu berbicara tentang mimpinya yang tidak mungkin! Karena itulah ia tidak menyerah. Dan.. akhirnya ia akan mati."_

Semua perkataan itu menohoknya. Uzumaki Naruto terus berusaha untuk berpura-pura tuli dan tak melihat apapun. Tetapi semua tekanan yang diberikan semua orang padanya membuatnya muak. Ia ingin menangis. ia ingin berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa mereka tidak berhak memerlakukannya seperti ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang memercayainya? Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk yang memancing semua orang membencinya lantas mengabaikan keberadaannya. Ia ingin melarikan diri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun yang harus dilakukannya. Naruto tidak mengerti apapun lagi.

Semua orang membuatnya frustasi. Ia membenci dunia. Ia membenci takdir dan segala hal yang menyulitkannya.

Dan yang lebih buruk dari semuanya adalah kenyataan bahwa dunia dan semua orang bahkan lebih membencinya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu. Pun melakukan sesuatu untuk merubahnya.

 _"Bodoh! Jangan sekali-kali kau berteriak seperti itu kepada Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Hokage? Kau yang lebih lemah dariku? Kh, lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu menjadi Hokage!"_

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa, pengecut?"_

 _"Naruto bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan benar?"_

Keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan. Semua ini terjadi karena ia adalah si monster rubah. Semua ini terjadi karena ia adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Itu tidak benar!"_

Suara khas anak perempuan itu terdengar tegas dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, karena suara itu sangat berbeda dari suara kawan wanitanya yang lain. Ia mungkin sudahterbiasa dengan teriakan dan bentakan Sakura maupun Ino, tapi pendengarannya tidak akan pernah salah untuk mengenali pemilik dari suara lembut satu ini.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Kunoichi yang kentara lemah lembut yang dulunya berada di kelas akademi yang sama dengannya. Naruto selalu beranggapan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang aneh namun menakjubkan. Hinata termasuk kedalam kategori gadis pemalu yang sangat tidak cocok dengan kriterianya. Gadis itu selalu tersipu malu –bahkan jatuh pingsan– begitu Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang lembut namun bukan berarti bahwa ia adalah gadis yang lemah. Ia mungkin selalu tersenyum malu kepadanya namun Naruto yakin bahwa di balik itu ada banyak sekali beban yang dipikulnya seorang diri. Hinata selalu menyendiri tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kesepian. Gadis Hyuuga itu selalu berusaha keras sekalipun ia adalah keturunan keluarga elit yang memiliki kekkei genkai terkuat di Konoha.

Hinata memang tidak semenonjol Sakura yang begitu disukainya ataupun senang bersolek seperti Ino. Tapi gadis itu memiliki daya tariknya sendiri.

Mata Sakura yang hijau cemerlang memang indah dan kadang memabukkannya, tapi manik lavender Hinata selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menarik shappire Naruto, membuatnya mendapatkan dorongan untuk menatapnya lama.

Pada saat itu, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata terasa begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus ditanyakan otaknya hingga bahkan ia kembali menginjakankakinya di Konohagakure setelah dua tahun lamanya ia melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan Ero-sennin.

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang cengo seketika mendengar pernyataan sang gadis.

Hinata dengan segenap chakra yang dimilikinya menyerang Pain, nama musuh yang menghancurkan Konoha. Dengan mudah Pain menghindari serangan Hinata dan melepaskan jutsunya. Membuat gadis berjaket lavender itu terjungkir jauh.

 _"Hinata!"_

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat dirasakannya dalam sekejap mata. Rasa sakit yang sedaritadi berdenyut ditangannya tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menggerogoti hatinya begitu Naruto melihat gadis Hyuuga itu bangkit dengan darah yang merembes dari mulutnya.

Hinata terus berusaha melawan sekalipun pada akhirnya ia kembali terlempar jatuh ke tanah.

Kenapa? Hanya kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya untuk segala hal yang kini dilakukan Hinata untuknya.

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Kenapa Hinata melakukan hal ini untuknya? Kenapa ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk seorang anak buangan macam Naruto?

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Cinta. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mencintainya sedangkan ia pada awalnya membenci dirinya sendiri? Apa yang membuat Hinata meliriknya? Apa yang membuat gadis itu dengan sudi menaruh atensi untuknya?

 _"HINATAAAA!"_

Suara debuman keras terdengar begitu tubuh Hinata menghantam tanah. Naruto berusaha memberontak dan terus memanggil nama si gadis lavender. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa kali memanggil namanya, Hinata bangkit dengan kaki bergetar. Hinata berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kearahnya. Irama napas sang gadis berantakan, darah mengucur deras dari dahi, menganyam sungai di wajahnya yang mulus.

Gadis itu baru saja terbanting dari ketinggian lebih dari 150 meter. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa-apaan ini? Untuk beberapa alasan Naruto merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena pada akhirnya Hinatalah yang menjadi korban karena dirinya.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap Hyuuga Hinata dengan nanar. Ia akan memberikan Kyuubi. Akan ia berikan hidupnya. Akan ia berikan apapun asalkan gadis itu selamat. Apa saja asal Hinata tidak perlu terluka karenanya.

 _"Hinata.. Jangan kemari."_

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tidak sanggup bila harus melihat Hinata lebih terluka dari ini hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Pain yang sedari tadi terdiam memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk bisa meraihnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang ketua Akatsuki, namun pria itu membiarkan Hinata merayap mendekatinya.

 _"Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa makhluk lemah macam dirimu tetap berusaha melawan?"_

Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat pasak yang menancap dan menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, berniat mencabutnya dan membebaskan si pemuda Kyuubi.

 _"…meskipun kau tahu bahwa kau akan mati."_

Rasa sakit yang seketika menerjang tubuhnya bersamaan dengan chakra Pain tak membuat Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pasak hitam yang menancap di punggung tangan si pirang.

Hyuuga Hinata mencoba untuk mengontrol napasnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengacuhkan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya.

 _"…."_

 _"Aku.. tidak akan menarik kata-kataku.."_

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap manik Hinata yang teduh dengan pupil birunya yang membulat. Nindo itu… Ia sangat mengenali nindo itu, pun dengan kelanjutannya.

Hinata memperlembut tatapannya begitu merasa kalimatnya berhasil membuat Naruto membatu. _"Itulah… Jalan ninjaku…"_

.

* * *

"Naruto-kun… Selamat tinggal."

Hinata melangkah mendekati Toneri. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menahan napasnya begitu Toneri merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Hinata ke pelukannya.

Untuk bebrapa saat pikirannya kosong. Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan seluruh kontrol tubuhnya. Ia tergugu di tempat. Bingung, marah, kecewa dan segala macam perasaan aneh tercampur begitu saja di dadanya, memaksa di pemuda Jinchuuriki untuk memuntahkannya sekaligus.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat tanpa bisa dicegah.

Hinata berkata bahwa gadis itu mencintainya. Bukankah jika benar gadis itu mencintainya maka Hinata tidak akan pernah sudi untuk pergi bersama pria lain? Bukankah syal yang baru saja dirajutnya untuk Naruto adalah pertanda bahwa Hinata masih dan akan terus mencintainya?

Apakah selama ini cinta yang dimaksud Hinata tidak sama seperti cinta yang ia maksud? Apakah Hinata mempermaikan perasaannya?

Geraman itu lolos begitu saja. Naruto mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Tidak sepantasnya ia meremehkan atau bahkan mencurigai Hinata. Ini semua salahnya.

Dari awalpun Hinata tidak pernah salah. salahnya yang tidak pernah melirik Hinata yang selama ini berjuang untuk berada disisinya. Salahnya karena selama ini ia menomorsekiankan perasaan Hinata dari daftar prioritasnya. Salahnya yang selama ini tidak pernah menghargai keberadaan Hinata untuknya.

"HINATAAA!"

Uzumaki Naruto melompati pohon demi-pohon secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Mengeluarkan beberapa _bunshin_ untuk melemparnya ke langit, kearah podium yang melayang milik Toneri.

Naruto merapalkan jutsu secara acak. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memikirkan ulang jumlah _bunshin_ yang dibuatnya. Ia terus membuat _bunshin_ secara barbar hingga satu serangan mengenainya.

 _Choju-giga_ milik Sai melesat datang membantunya. Naruto melesat terbang mendekat kearah Ootsutsuki Toneri dengan wajah mengeras.

"Kembalikan Hinata!"

Toneri menatapnya datar. Mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Hinata. Membuat Naruto menggeram tertahan dibuatnya. "Kembalikan katamu? Hinata datang padaku atas kehendaknya sendiri."

"!"

"Hal ini sudah ditakdirkan sejak dahulu kala. Hinata dan aku akan menikah."

Pupil milik Naruto mengecil. Alisnya semakin menukik tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai cara pria bulan itu bicara seolah-olah Hinata adalah miliknya.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedaritadi enggan menatapnya. "Menikah? Hinata, itu semua bohong 'kan?"

"…" Tanpa menjawab apapun Hinata menutup matanya pedih.

Dengan sebuah rasengan yang berdesing di tangan kanannya, Naruto membatu ditempat. Tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus di buatnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Suaranya tidak menggapai Hinata. Hinata menolak melihat kesungguhannya. Ia pasti sudah menyebabkan Hinata mengalami penderitaan yang begitu banyak akan cintanya yang dulu tidak berbalas. Mungkin inilah hukuman baginya karena sudah menjadi lelaki bebal yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan si gadis Hyuuga.

Toneri melemparkan bola bersinar hijau ditangannya. Naruto yang tersadar akan posisinya langsung menabrakan _rasengan_ nya kearah bola hijau Toneri. Namun, tidak ada ledakan apapun yang terjadi. Normalnya, jenis chakra apapun yang menghantam rasengan miliknya akan menimbulkan ledakan yang menyusul setelahnya.

Naruto terperangah begitu bola hijau milik Toneri menelan rasengan miliknya, begitupun seluruh chakra di tubuhnya, untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya terbuka lebar namun Naruto tidak mampu melihat apapun. Seluruh chakranya dihisap keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ledakan chakra dengan jumlah yang sangat besar menyusul setelahnya. Ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membuat sebuah lubang di tanah. Sebuah lubang besar yang menembus menampilkan angkasa yang gelap. Dimana sebuah planet besar berwarna biru, bercahaya dan sangat cantik menjadi pusatnya. Planet bumi.

Naruto terjatuh dengan syal merah yang terbakar di tangan kirinya. Siluet Hinata –dan Toneri– menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia menjemput ketidaksadarannya.

.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto mendapati dirinya berdiri di ruang hampa berwarna hitam. Manik terangnya bergerak kebingungan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah gelap. Kenyataan dimana otaknya tidak mengenali tempat ini membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

Kaki panjang yang terbalut celana orange itu lantas melangkah pelan. Naruto mempertajam semua indra yang dimilikinya, bersikap waspada.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Suara yang sangat familiar itu sukses membuatnya nyaris terjungkir. Ia menoleh dengan cepat. Mencari pemilik suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Hinata? Itu kau 'kan? Kau bisa mendengarku?! Hinata!"

Naruto berlari tanpa arah. Tak bosan pula meneriakan nama sang gadis Hyuuga.

Segenap cahaya yang muncul di sudut kegelapan menghentikan larinya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu ia rasa cahaya itu sedikit menyakiti matanya.

Sebuah sosok muncul begitu saja. Uzumaki Naruto mengedipkan matanya begitu menyadari sosok siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Senyuman yang tidak mampu ia sembunyikan terkembang begitu saja.

"Hinata!"

Sosok Hinata balas tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya bersama siapapun –bahkan dengan Iruka-sensei, atau bahkan kawannya di tim tujuh.

Pemuda pirang itu baru saja mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk mendekati sosok gadis didepannya sebelum sosok lain muncul dari belakang punggung Hinata.

Sosok yang lebih kecil dari ukuran manusia-manusia dewasa lainnya. Dua sosok anak kecil dengan wajah yang menyerupai wajah Hinata.

Naruto merasa napasnya mulai tercekat begitu melihat bagaimana cara kedua bocah yang mirip dengan Hinata itu menggelayuti gadis Hyuuga itu manja.

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah kedua bocah yang memanjati tubuhnya. Lantas senyuman itu berbelok tepat kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun, perkenalkan, ini anak-anakku."

Naruto merasa langit menimpanya saat itu juga. Lidahnya kelu. Tenggorokannya mati rasa.

Belum sepat Naruto menjawabnya, Hinata kembali berkata, "Suamiku akan datang sebentar lagi. kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk bertemu dengan Toneri."

Manik birunya bergetar. Toneri ia bilang?

Tidak. Demi apapun jangan katakan bahwa kedua anak yang kini berada di gendongan Hinata adalah…

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Naruto kehilangan fokusnya. "Ya, benar. Kedua anak ini adalah anakku dan Toneri."

Uzumaki Naruto merasakan seluaruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia menggulum bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menatap mata Hinata yang berpedar memesona. Terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri seolah menyesali nasib yang telah menggariskannya.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan, Hinata?" Naruto menghela napas berat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar bersama dengannya 'kan? Katakan bahwa semua ini bohong! Hinata!"

Naruto menaikan suaranya satu oktaf. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusik Hinata.

"..."

"Hinata! Jawab aku! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu-ttebayo!"

Hinata menatap sang Jincuuriki Kyuubi datar. Mulut si gadis terbuka, "Aku yakin kau mengenalku dengan baik, Naruto-kun. Jadi jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi."

Nada lembut yang biasa digunakan Hinata padanya hilang seketika. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menilai mana yang lebih dingin, tatapan milik Hinata atau suaranya.

Naruto selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika berada di hadapan Hinata. Ia selalu berhasil menutupi segala emosi maupun amarahnya dengan bersikap santai dan ceria kepada sang gadis. Namun sekarang, Naruto merasa ia tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Rasa sakit di dadanya nampaknya sudah menyeruak tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Lantas bagaimana denganku, Hinata? Apa kau pikir aku akan dengan senang hati merelakanya?! Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa! Kau tahu aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku, bukan dengan Toneri atau pria manapun! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata! Membayangkan bahwa dirimu telah berbahagia bersama dengan pria lain membuatku gila! Kau tahu itu dan kau berhasil melakukannya!"

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang dengan lancang meneriakinya. "Gila, kau bilang?" desisnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, aku yang lebih berhak menggunakan kata itu dibanding dirimu! Kau mencampakanku selama bertahun-tahun! Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menoleh kearahku, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun setelah aku menyatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu! Yang selalu kau lihat hanyalah Sakura! Sakura, Sakura dan selalu Sakura! Tidak peduli sekalipun hati gadis itu sudah bukan lagi miliknya! Segalanya telah kumulai dari aku yang mencintaimu, lalu hati ini menjadi pandai menyakiti dirinya sendiri! Dengar, semuanya sudah berakhir semenjak kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya!"

Pupil mata Naruto membesar menatap Hinata yang kini sersenggal-senggal. Tatapan gadis itu semakin menajam, seolah memaksa Naruto untuk tahu betapa Hinata merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada dirinya.

Hinata kebali membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Semesta akhirnya menyadarkanku. Nyatanya selama ini aku hanya meminjam hati seorang pria yang tak akan pernah menjadi milikku."

Naruto mengeja luka di bola mata si gadis. Hanyalah rasa sakit yang tercipta disana, rasa sakit yang lahir karena dirinya; yang ia yakini bernama kesedihan.

Semua ucapan yang Hinata teriakan padanya seolah membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak bersuara dan membiarkan jiwanya hanyut entah kemana. "Hinata..."

Hinata mundur selangkah begitu Naruto mencoba mendekatinya. "Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sesuatu menghujam dadanya secara tak kasat mata. Napasnya mulai memburu dan semua otot ditubuhnya menegang seketika. Hatinya seolah mencelus menuju perut.

Rasanya sulit untuk mengerti keadaan disekelilingnya. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah ia yang membiarkan Hinata berlari dengan mengandeng kedua anaknya. Gadis itu berlari kearah cahaya. Membiarkannya sendirian ditelan kegelapan disekitarnya.

Naruto menatap kosong punggung gadis yang dicintainya. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang belum pernah dialaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memercayai bahwa Hinata bisa menjadi bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Seketika, Naruto merasa dunianya telah berakhir.

Uzumaki Naruto membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam kegelaman yang dingin –menusuk tulangnya. Seluruh tubunya seolah membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu, karena rasa sakitnya pun akan ikut membeku. Ia tidak perlu merasakannya lagi.

 **~À bientôt~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Allô! Akhirnya Bieber bali lagi di acc Sunflowers! Ada yang kebingungan kah? Gini loh, Bieber ngambil setting The Last Naruto The Movie saat dimana Naruto koma tiga hari setelah chakranya diserap keluar oleh Toneri fufu

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat Rameen yang sudah mau bertukar giliran XD ini semua karena ternyata hati Bieber gak singkron sama hal yang harus Bieber kerjakan. Niat awal bikin ff tapi hati malah maksa jari ini buat nari diatas tab buat ngefanart :') #Ditamvol#

Selain itu, kabar perihal Naruto Gaiden yang akan segera diadaptasi jadi anime ngebuat mood ngegalau ilang huhhuuuuuu. Yang ada malah pengen jumpalitan sambil teriak-teriak saking senengnya hehe T^T)9

I have nothing to say again tbh :'D Don't forget to review! Kritik dan sayang *coret* saran sangat dibutuhkan :)


	3. chapter 3

**Impossible for Darkness to Bring Love Back**

/ **Wedding Day/**

 ** _Story (Sunflowers37)_**

 ** _Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)_**

.

" ** _Untuk kata yang belum sempat teruntai oleh lidah. Untuk frasa-frasa yang kubaca lewat binar matamu. Untuk segala hal sebelum waktu menelanku. Menelan segala yang kumiliki. Yang ku genggam. Tapi sebelum itu, kupastikan kau ada yang menjaga."_**

.

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 ** _Spesial untuk Naruhina tragedy days 8/prompt : #Wasiat_**

 ** _Happy Read_**

.

.

.

Setiap orang boleh memiliki mimpi. Tentang hal-hal indah, pengobat duka, pelipur lara. Tidak ada seorangpun mengharap mimpi buruk. Semua mendamba bahagia. Semua tak ingin lagi repas yang menghasilkan rebas. Semua menumpuk mimpi dalam balutan satu, dua, lima lipat harap.

Ah, aku masih ingat kata-kata mu hari itu, ' _Suatu hari nanti kita akan berdiri di depan pendeta. Secara resmi aku merebutmu dari Hyuuga dan mengganti namamu sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Ayahmu, dia akan menangis. Sepasang netra mu hanya akan menatapku, menerawang jauh dalam masa depan indah yang kujaminkan untukmu.'_

Kupikir, semua bohong ...

Angan itu sempat pula kuragukan karena kau menggantung lama. Rasa percayaku nyaris pudar, dan membuatku berkesimpulan kau sama saja.

Boleh jadi di sini aku terlalu tinggi berharap. Padamu tiga tahun yang kukenal secara baik. Hingga mereka terus mempertanyakan ' _Kapan kau dipinang?',_ akhirnya lega, karena kau menjawab itu penuh keseriusan.

Sekarang, tiada perlu aku merasa cemas.

.

"Howaaaaaa ... Nee-chan cantik sekali ..."

Hanabi memandangku dengan sepasang iris amethyst yang berbinar. Mulutnya pula terlihat sedikit membuka.

Dalam pantulan cermin di hadapanku, kulihat wanita yang sangat cantik. wajahnya dipenuhi make up sedemikian rupa. Terdapat mahkota emas menghias di kepala, rambutnya tergelung, memesona bak Cinderella.

Aku tersenyum. Bila Naruto-kun berada di dekat ku sekarang, pasti dia melakukan hal yang sama.

Gaun ini kami pesan dari seorang teman. Teman kami mendesainnya secara spesial, karena keinginan Naruto adalah membuat pernikahan bak di negeri dongeng. Dia memintaku mengenakan busana pengantin dengan model _ball gown_ yang berlapis. Terbuat dari kain organza, di mana memiliki banyak aksen bordir bunga pada lapis paling luar.

Dia akan mengenakan baju seperti pangeran. Dia akan menantiku di depan altar, dan menggapai tanganku untuk mengucap janji bersama.

Mimpi kami itu ...

"Hinata, ayo ..."

Ayah menghampiriku.

Tangannya terulur meraih tanganku. Kulihat sekilas matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tak tahu apa ayah sedang bahagia, atau justru sebaliknya. Sebentar lagi, salah seorang putrinya akan hidup bersama pria lain.

"Calon suamimu telah menunggu,"

Aku mengangguk. Ku mantapkan hati.

sejenak ku tarik napas panjang, ' _Naruto-kun ...'_

Aku menggapai tangan ayah. Melangkah bersamanya, menuju tempat di mana dia telah menunggu.

Mimpi itu ...

' _Naruto-kun,'_

Akan segera menjadi nyata

.

"Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun ..."

"Tolong tenang Nona, tenang ... kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Naruto-kuuuuun!"

Sasuke memegang kuat bahuku. Aku yang terus berontak, memaksa masuk ke ruang ICU.

Tergambar jelas bagaimana tadi wajah Naruto-kun dipenuhi darah, tubuhnya yang terluka, selepas mobil itu menghantam badan truk dan terseret beberapa meter.

Sasuke terus meyakinkanku. Dia adalah teman baik kami. Dia juga teman di mana aku dan Naruto-kun memesan baju pengantin.

Dia berkata Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja. Naruto-kun akan selamat. Dan Naruto-kun akan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Aku berusaha yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Berpikir positif, meski air mata tak kunjung berhenti berurai dalam dekapan Sas.

Dia menguatkanku, hingga saat dokter keluar, dengan sebuah gelengan dan mata yang tertunduk.

Aku hanya dapat membekap mulut. Kuat. Berusaha agar jeritku tak lolos. Kakiku melemas dan itu membuatku jatuh. Sasuke mendekapku dari belakang. Dia berusaha menguatkanku, meski kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Tak lama, kudengar langkah kaki berlari. Dari suara kuyakin seorang wanita. Dia memanggil nama Naruto-kun. Dia menghampiriku, akan tetapi pertanyaannya tak kuasa ku jawab. Dengan melihat tangisku, seharusnya ia tahu.

Dia kehilangan putra satu-satunya.

.

 _Teng ... teng ... teng ..._

Lonceng berbunyi

Kelopak sakura berguguran. Warna merah muda menghias sejumlah sisi atap jendela.

Aku terus berjalan di atas karpet merah yang terjulur hingga depan mimbar. Kulirik ayah, dia terlihat fokus menatap ke depan. Langkahnya gagah dan pelan, mengingat gaun yang kupakai amatlah panjang.

Semua pandang mata menatap kami. Bermacam ekspresi, namun satu, semua bahagia. Wanita yang kulihat di rumah sakit, dia duduk di bangku barisan paling depan. Seulas senyumnya terukir ke arahku.

Aku membalas senyumannya.

Di depan, seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam serta pita kupu-kupu merah telah menanti. Rambut ravennya tersisir rapi. Penuh pesona, sepasang netra oniksnya menatapku lekat.

Pandanganku kemudian beralih pada langit-langit Gereja.

' _Naruto-kun, kau melihatnya kan?'_

Sampai di depan, Sas menggapai tanganku.

.

 _Satu bulan sebelum kecelakaan,_

"Aku ingin pesta yang sederhana, tetapi berkesan. Aku ingin tamu ku merasa takjub. Sebuah pesta bertemakan Cinderella. Kau bisa membantuku kan?" Penuh harap Naruto-kun menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat kurva di bibir Naruto-kun kian mengembang.

Hari ini adalah tahap awal. Proses di mana aku dan Naruto-kun mengawalinya dengan fitting baju pengantin.

Sasuke mengukur tubuhku dan tubuh Naruto-kun. Ada beberapa contoh gaun pengantin ditunjukkannya. Semua tampak luar biasa di mataku. Semua bukan hasil jerih sekejap. Semua Sasuke awali dari bersekolah lama di Perancis, hingga dia menjadi desainer hebat.

Wajah Naruto-kun terlihat semringah. Gurat bahagia tak dapat disembunyikannya. Sedetik senyumnya bahkan enggan berlalu. Sama sepertiku, ia tampak lebih dari antusias.

Aku menunggu seraya melihat-lihat gaun yang lain. Bridal ini tampak mengesankan, seperti ku berpijak pada dunia fantasi. Satu ruangan yang dikelilingi begitu banyak cermin, serta rak yang menggantung puluhan gaun pengantin cantik. Dijamin, membuat perempuan manapun merasa betah berada di tempat ini, pun bingung untuk memilih.

Lama sekali Naruto-kun berbincang dengan Sasuke di atas. Lebih baik aku menyusul mereka. Karena setelah ini, kami harus melihat beberapa tempat penjualan souvernir untuk para tamu.

.

"Selamat ya ... akhirnya impianmu tinggal di depan mata." Sasuke meneguk kopinya.

"Um, dari awal aku memang tak main-main. Kau tahu kan, ada banyak perjuangan yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Berapa banyak lelaki yang perlu ku singkirkan? Dan betapa sulitnya membuat ia yakin padaku meski harus sedikit menunggu. Belum lagi, ayahnya. Ayahnya itu masih terlihat galak sampai sekarang."

Aku tertawa mendengar itu. Sengaja ku tak langsung muncul di hadapan mereka dan memilih bersembunyi sebentar di balik pintu.

Aku ingin mendengar percakapan dua lelaki yang saling mengenal nyaris di seumur hidupnya. Dua orang kawan lama, di mana sejak dahulu kutahu saling berseberangan, tetapi senantiasa kompak.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika melihat dua sahabat kecilnya menikah. Mungkin dia akan segera menyusul. Hehehe ...

"Terimakasih mau membuatkan baju pengantin untuk kami, ini pasti sedikit berat ..."

 _'...? Berat?'_ Aku jadi penasaran.

Sasuke justru tampak tertawa. Ia mengarahkan kepalannya ke arah kening Naruto-kun. Seperti hendak menonjoknya, tapi sebenarnya hanya ditempelkan saja. Sampai telunjuk Sasuke menjulur menyentil kening itu.

 _Pletak!_

"Oi--!"

"Baka! Persaingan dalam cinta hal biasa, bodoh. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dan sama-sama memperjuangkannya, lewat itu sebenarnya kau akan tahu siapa yang ada di sampingmu."

"..." Tak terdengar jawaban dari bibir Naruto-kun.

"Kau mulai ragu, huh?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" Naruto-kun tegas menggeleng, "Hanya saja kau pikir aku manusia tak punya hati? Aku tahu kau dulu juga menyukai Hinata. Kau membiarkanku melangkah lebih dulu untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Seandainya yang kau lakukan sebaliknya ..."

"... apa? Kau berpikir yang akan menikah dengan Hinata adalah aku?"

Lemah, Naruto-kun mengangguk.

 _Pletak! Pletak!_

Dua kali Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto-kun.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke bodoh!"

"Jangan remehkan perasaan Hinata!"

"Kau pikir dengan aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia akan serta merta menerima? Logika yang bodoh. Cinta cepat tumbuh di hati seseorang, tapi hati hanya memiliki satu pilihan. Hinata kurasa sedari awal memang menyukaimu, Naruto. Jadi sekalipun aku menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu, yang ada boleh jadi menghasilkan kecanggungan sampai kini. Dengan membuatnya tampak cantik di hari pernikahannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Kupikir, sebenarnya cinta adalah bagaimana cara kau memperlakukan orang yang kau cintai. Melihatnya tersenyum, adalah sebuah hal yang membahagiakan."

Naruto-kun tersenyum tipis. Ia meneguk secangkir kopinya hingga habis.

Aku, entah mengapa mengurungkan niatku untuk muncul di hadapan mereka. Kakiku seperti membatu dan tak mau diajak bergerak. Aku sungguh-sungguh baru tahu perasaan Sas. Selama ini yang kurasakan hanyalah sikap biasa darinya. Meski sekali pun ia tak menunjukkan kekasihnya, aku tidak mau percaya diri dengan menerka dia menyukaiku.

Apa aku sekarang sudah menyakitinya?

"Aku sangat senang karena kalian memesan gaun pengantin di tempatku. Itu artinya kalian masih percaya padaku. Kita dapat berteman seperti ini terus tanpa rasa canggung. Jangan berpikir aku bersedih, karena kebahagiaanku selaras dengan senyum yang teruntai di bibirnya. Oleh karena itu, jagalah senyumannya ..."

"Sasuke ..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik,"

 _'U-uggrr ... apa-apaan ekspresi itu?'_ batin Sasuke melihat mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin bila suatu saat nanti waktu tiba-tiba menelanku, aku akan tenang karena kau bisa ku andalkan untuk menjaganya."

"Kau bicara apa? Mau kujitak lagi?!"

"Oi oi, keningku sudah cukup jadi korbanmu hari ini. Huuuh ... aku hanya bicara tentang masa depan yang tidak dapat ku prediksi. Setidaknya aku memastikan dia berada di samping orang yang tepat."

"Berhenti bicara ngawur. Mau kujitak lagi ya?"

"Oi!"

Aku memilih turun ke lantai bawah ...

Membiarkan mereka melanjutkan obrolannya ...

Tentang fakta-fakta baru, yang mungkin belum aku tahu.

.

 _Aku yang menemanimu dalam duka, dalam tangis mu, dalam luka-luka yang merapuhkanmu._

 _Aku yang akan menjadi pelita walau redup. Meski tak sebenderang kejora, binar kujanjikan senantiasa menyala._

 _Aku mencintaimu dalam segala kekuranganku. Kelebihanku adalah memilikimu. Setiap doa yang kusemogakan tak lupa ku sisipkan namamu._

 _Engkau, Hinata Hyuuga ..._

 _Maukah mulai sekarang menjadi seluruh dari bagian hidupku?_

Aku memejam saat Sas memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisku.

Kurasakan hangat membekas di bibir. Menjalar sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuh.

Air mataku begitu saja mengalir. Aku seperti merasakan kehadiran Naruto-kun di sampingku. Dia memeluk bahuku, mendekapku erat, seraya berucap ... ' _Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata.'_

 _Selamanya ..._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Hollaaaa ... Ki disini

bingung mau nulis apa. mungkin hasilnya sedikit aneh. wkwkwwk

happy read minna

di tunggu krisannya.

jika kalian meminta request fict NH, bisa langsung pm atau tulis saja di kotak review. Jangan lupa sertakan summary dan rate yang diinginkan. cerita paling menarik, mungkin akan kami buat fanfiknya di bulan depan

salam,

 **Kimono'z**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto_**  
 ** _Alternate Universe Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Japan, Tokyo_**

 ** _Haneda Military Airport_**

 ** _July,_ _1944_**

 _Pulang..._

 _Bagi sebagian tentara sepertiku pulang adalah satu kata yang amat dinanti bahkan sangat berharga di banding seluruh permata berkilau di dunia ini. Itu bagi sebagian dari mereka... Tapi bagiku... Pulang artinya kesepian, dingin dan gelap._

 _Apa artinya pulang, bila ketika tempat yang kau sebut dengan rumah tak ada yang menantimu...? Apa artinya pulang jika hanya hampa yang kau rasakan. Ketika semua rekanmu menikmati kehangatan yang di sebut keluarga, lalu aku?_

 _Dibesarkan di panti asuhan, membuatku tak pernah mengenal dan mengerti akan artinya keluarga dan kasih sayang. Kakiku yang berlapis sepatu kulit ini baru saja memijak tangga pesawat militer yang baru saja membawaku kembali ketanah airku, setelah berhasil melakukan invasi besar-besaran dibagian tenggara Asia. Namun dinginnya kesepian sudah merasuki sekujur tubuhku._

 _Tersenyum tipis, ku coba untuk menahan rasa sesak di dada ini, bayangan kehidupan hampa yang akan kujalani selama menikmati masa libur di flat sederhanaku kini terngiang di kepalaku. Ku mantapkan letak tas ransel berat yang bertengger di pundakku,_ _langkah demi langkah ku paksakan menuju tempat tujuanku. Asrama militer yang menjadi tempatku bernaung sejak berusia lima belas tahun._

 _Kapten Uzumaki Naruto_  
 _Pimpinan Angkatan Udara Jepang._

 _..._

Jeep Wellys, mobil gagah berwarna hijau pudar itu, berhenti tepat di depan bangunan kokoh berpagar besi besar sebagai lapisan pertahanannya. Atensi safir biru Naruto beralih dari deretan pertokoan yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan menuju tempatnya singgah.

Hingga, keterkejutan seketika menghampirinya, kala supir yang mengemudikan mobil militer yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, tiba-tiba menginjak rem secara mendadak, hingga membuat tubuh tegap tentara berkulit eksotis ini condong ke depan tanpa persiapan. "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba Kotetsu?"

"Mohon maaf kapten, gerbang terhalang oleh beberapa penjaga yang sedang mengusir seorang penjual bunga."

Dahi kecokelatan Naruto berkerut saat mendengar jawaban pria yang menjabat sebagai supir militer tersebut. Kepala kuningnya tertoleh kearah depan, dimana bangunan yang sudah sepuluh tahun menjadi kediamannya tersebut.

Safir biru miliknya memicing, disusul dengan tarikan bibir merah kecokelatannya yang mengurvakan senyuman. Gadis manis bergaun putih dengan gaya Eropa mampu menarik perhatian pria yang sulit menambatkan hatinya pada wanita ini.

Satu persatu, sepasang kaki jenjangnya turun dari Jeep militer itu dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang berhasil mencuri secuil ruang dihatinya. Safir birunya tak lepas menatap tubuh molek berkulit bak susu yang tengah berojigi meminta sebuah permohonan.

Batin pimpinan divisi strategi penyerangan pasukan perang Negeri Matahari Terbit ini semakin tergelitik, ketika surai sepinggang milik si gadis, menjuntai hingga hampir menyentuh tanah ketika ia membungkuk. Poni tebal rata yang menutupi wajah si gadis, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran, seberapa elok wajah gadis yang mampu mencuri secuil perhatiannya.

...

"Kumohon tuan..., biarkan aku berjualan disini, aku akan di usir jika berjualan di depan toko, karena tak mampu membayar uang keamanan, jika aku berjualan disini uang untuk membayar biaya keaman cukup untuk membeli obat bagi adikku yang sedang sakit..." Sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, gadis itu terus menggunakan sepasang tangan lembutnya untuk mencengkram erat keranjang bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau pikir asrama ini adalah pasar Nona? Sudah ku peringatkan berapa kali dan kau terus melanggar dan tetap berjualan disini, sebagai sanksi maka keranjang bungamu ini akan ku ambil!"

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng cepat sambil mengeratkan pengangan tangannya pada gagang keranjang bunga itu. "Tidak, kumohon jangan tuan..." Mempertahankan keranjang bunga yang menjadi harapannya untuk mencari nafkah, gadis manis yang di karuniai bola mata bagai mutiara keunguan itu, menarik kuat keranjang bunganya dengan tenaga tak seberapa yang kalah jauh dengan lawannya yang merupakan tentara berpangkat Sersan.

...

Saat kepala indigo itu mendongak, siap melakukan perlawanan yang tak seberapa, seketika safir biru Naruto membulat. Pandangannya tak mampu mengingkari bahwa hati kecilnya telah terpesona pada wajah lugu yang tengah di liputi kegundahan luar biasa itu.

Sebagai pria sejati, Sang Kapten tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada gadis yang mampu memompa jantungnya lebih cepat itu. Kaki jenjangnya sontak bergerak sendiri, kala tubuh mungil itu hampir limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat tarik menarik keranjang bunga dengan tentara penjaga gerbang itu.

 **Grebbbb**

Seolah takdir merestui, tubuh mungil seputih susu itu, limbung kebelakang dan masuk dalam rengkuhan tubuh tegap sewarna karamel yang sigap menopangnya. Waktu seolah berhenti, kala safir dan mutiara milik keduanya saling beradu, cahaya dari biru lautan yang menenangkan, berpadu dengan lavender kelopak anggrek yang meneduhkan.

Hingga guratan tipis yang tak terlalu kentara menghiasi pipi cokelat karamel si pria yang dihiasi goresan menyerupai kumis kucing. Dan si wanita? Jangan di tanya lagi, kulitnya yang putih bagai susu itu sungguh kontras dengan warna merah urat-urat yang menampakkan ekistensi karena rasa malu yang membuatnya memanas.

 _"Ano..."_ Cicitan lembut si gadis lavender bagai menjadi alunan musik merdu ketika menembus gendang telinga sang prajurit. Membuat Naruto memperdalam tatapannya pada si gadis cantik.

"Tuan... ku mohon lepaskan aku...," dan cicitan kedua yang bernada lebih tegas, akhirnya mampu menyadarkan sang tentara dari tatapan terpesonanya.

"Ehem." Naruto sengaja terbatuk mempertahankan wibawanya, setelah, membantu si gadis berdiri tegak sempurna dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari tubuh tegapnya.

" _Gomenasai._ " Ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Jadi begini cara seorang prajurit memperlakukan wanita?" Kini ucapan Naruto tertuju pada sang penjaga gerbang bernama Hidan itu.

"Lapor, Kapten, tapi wanita ini-"

"Tugas kita adalah melindungi rakyat negeri ini apapun kedudukannya." Naruto memotong sebelum Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Bukan hal yang membanggakan bila membuat rakyatmu sendiri ketakutan, dan Nona...," kali ini kalimat Naruto tertuju pada gadis manis yang tengah ia bela.

Gadis berponi tebal itu mendongak, ketika ia sebagai wanita satu-satunya dalam perseteruan ini, sadar dengan panggilan Nona, yang tentu hanya di peruntukan untuknya.

"Apapun alasannya, kau tak boleh berjualan di depan gerbang asrama militer ini." Walau terkesan tegas, namun siapapun yang mendengar bahwa kali ini Naruto menurunkan beberapa oktaf nada bicaranya pada gadis ini. Dengan kata lain ia berbicara dengan sangat lembut dengan si gadis penjual bunga.

"Saya salah Tuan, saya berjanji tidak akan berjualan lagi disini..., terimakasih karena sudah membantu saya agar bunga-bunga ini tak dibuang... Saya mohon diri."

"Tunggu!" Gadis penjual bunga itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah berbalik, sebuah suara yang ia yakini tertuju padanya.

Memgerjapkan kelopak matanya yang seputih kelopak bunga lili, si gadis penjual bunga menatap si pemilik suara yang kini menatap lembut pada dirinya. "Ada apa Tuan?" Tanyanya lembut tanpa berniat ingin mendekat pada si pria.

Naruto tersenyum miring, baginya sikap si gadis penjual bunga itu, seolah sinyal agar dirinyalah yang mendekat. Kepala kuning bersurai cepak itu menunduk ketika dirinya kini berjarak begitu dekat. Rasa gugup sedikit menghinggapi Sang Kapten, hal itu terlihat dari gerakkan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Sebagai permohonan maaf atas perilaku tak sopan rekanku, aku bermaksud membeli bunga-bungamu itu." Safir birunya sekilas melirik tumpukkan bunga cantik yang terletak dalam keranjang anyam yang di jinjing Hinata.

"Anda tak perlu seperti itu Tuan..." Gadis penjual bunga itu menolak baik-baik.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu, eh, maksudku bungamu..." Ujar Naruto yang kini memutar bola matanya karena menahan malu.

"Anda mau bunga yang mana tuan...?" Gadis itu berjongkok, meletakkan keranjang bunganya di tanah, dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke dasar keranjang untuk mengambil kertas minyak pembungkus bunga.

"Semuanya... aku mau semuanya."

Mutiara ungu muda itu mengerjab tak percaya mendengar permintaan sang prajurit.

"Bungkus saja... aku sungguh-sungguh..." Kini Naruto ikut menberjongkok di hadapan si gadis, agar leluasa memandang cantiknya wajah sang gadis.

...

"Ini tuan..." Tangan putih si gadis penjual bunga menyodorkan kertas minyak yang membungkus bunga beraneka rupa tersebut. "Semuanya Lima Puluh Yen, Tuan."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari merogoh kantong celana militernya. "Ini..." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan selembar uang seribu Yen.

"Maaf tuan... saya tak punya kembaliannya... apa anda punya uang yang lebih kecil?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ambil saja semuanya. Sebagai kembaliannya, kau harus mengantarkan bunga sebanyak uang yang ku bayar, setiap hari..."

Gadis itu menunduk, menatap selembaran uang kertas yang bernilai sangat besar baginya. "Baiklah..."

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Naruto merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. "Temui aku di lobi asrama ini, kau bisa berkata pada penjaga, ingin menemui Kapten Uzumaki Naruto, Nona...?" Tangan kekar Naruto terulur seolah memberi kode, untuk mengetahui nama si gadis.

Ragu-ragu, si gadis penjual bunga itu mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai tangan pria yang kelak akan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Hyuuga... Hyuuga Hinata..."

...

Kanal Furukawa, kanal di Tokyo yang bermuara langsung ke sungai Arakawa, diselatan ibu kota Jepang, sore itu menjadi saksi dua insan yang berdiri di tepiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jadi ini bunga yang terakhir ya...?" Jelas, nada kekecewaan itu terdengar dari bibir sang Kapten yang memutuskan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, bunganya sudah setara dengan seribu Yen..., tuan..." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihakan pandangannya dari ikan-ikan koi yang berenang bebas di kanal itu. Bukan tak berminat pada ucapan Naruto, namun Hinata tengah mengendalikan rasa kecewa di batinnya. Setelah hari ini dia tak akan punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

Jauh dari kesan dingin dan wibawa tinggi saat pertama kali mengenal tentara ini. Beberapa hari berdekatan dengan pria cepak ini, membuat Hinata mengetahui sisi asli Naruto.

Pribadinya yang hangat dan konyol yang mampu membuatnya tertawa, membuat Hinata melupakan penatnya sebagai anak yatim piatu dengan tanggung jawab dipundaknya. Tanpa sadar air mata bening menetes dari kelopak sayunya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku sangat benci saat kau memanggilku Tuan..."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto di sebelahnya yang memasang raut wajah penuh kekecewaan. "Maafkan aku... Naruto-kun..."

Senyuman lima jari merekah dari bibir Naruto, saat mendengar Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya apalagi dengan _suffix_ manis yang tersemat di ujung namanya. "Hinata..., apa aku boleh masih bertemu dengamu setelah ini?"

Tak dapat di pungkiri, kebersamaannya bersama Hinata beberapa hari ini mampu mengusir rasa sepi di benaknya kala kembali ke Tokyo. Hinata seolah telah menjadi tempat tumpuan penatnya dan tujuannya untuk pulang.

Terkesiap, itulah reaksi pertama Hinata saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun seketika ia mengangguk cepat mengiyakan pertanyaan sang kapten. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia saat ia di berikan kembali kesempatan untuk berada di dekat satu-satu pria yang mampu menghadirkan rasa nyaman di benaknya.

"Liburku, telah selesai, besok aku akan kembali kepangkalan militer..., kau mau mengantarku di Haneda besok?"

...

"Ku kira kau tak akan datang..." Naruto, merutuki wajahnya yang kini dipastikan memerah karena rasa hatinya yang tak karuan, saat melihat Hinata berlari dengan gaun biru selututnya berhiaskan renda di landasan pesawat untuk mengejarnya yang hampir masuk kedalam pesawat tempur.

"Para penjaga melarangku masuk..." Jawab Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "aku sangat takut tak bisa menemuimu..., aku sampai harus memohon sambil berlutut pada mereka..." Setitik air mata bening menetes dari mutiara lavendernya.

"Memangnya aku sangat berharga ya, untukmu...?" Kepala kuning itu mendekat pada telinga putih Hinata, berbisik lembut disana, hingga deru nafasnya terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan ketika berhembus tepat di telinganya.

"Sangat..." Jawab Hinata lembut berbisik.

"Tolong, tunggu aku kembali, ya..." Balasan Naruto yang kembali berbisik di telinganya. Seketika membuat permukaan wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, "aku sangat mencintaimu, Hime..."

Dan kali ini, Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun, ketika ungkapan cinta itu di sertai kecupan lembut di pipi tembamnya yang memerah. Baru beberapa detik ia sanggup untuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang mampu merenggut hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

...

Pesawat tempur raksasa itu mengudara, dari permukaan bumi yang ia pijak, Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Ia sadar, bahwa sang pujaan tak melihat dirinya yang begitu kecil dari atas langit sana.

Namun, lambaian tangan itu seolah menjadi sebuah harapan. Bahwa sang pencipta akan mengembalikan sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya tanpa kurang satu apapun, untuk merajut kisah mereka, yang baru saja di mulai.

 _'Cepat pulang, Naruto-kun...'_

 _ _...__

"Tolong periksa kembali Tuan, apa benar tidak ada surat untuk saya...?"

"Jika memang ada, pasti sudah aku serahkan padamu, seperti aku tak punya pekerjaan lain saja, menyimpan suratmu."

Kepala indigonya terangkat ketika petugas kantor pos di loket yang ia hampiri, berbalik tak menghiraukan dirinya. Ya, ini memang salahnya, sudah hampir setiap hari dalam minggu ini dia bolak-balik kantor pos, untuk bertanya apa surat yang dikirimkan sang pujaan hati belum sampai ke tangannya.

"Ini sudah bulan kedua Naruto-kun tidak mengirimkan surat, biasanya setiap dua minggu sekali dia selalu mengirimkan surat untukku dan tak pernah sekalipun terlambat..." Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari kantor pos, kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada bola mata jernih pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Tangannya terangkat menuju dada kirinya yang berlapis _dress_ selutut bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih. Meremas pelan kain berbahan flanel itu untuk mengurangi rasa gundah yang merajai hatinya. "Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..."

...

 ** _Japan, Hiroshima_**  
 ** _October, 1944_**

"Tujuh puluh ribu tentara Amerika Serikat mati dalam bulan ini."

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto meletakkan cangkir almunium yang menampung kopi hitam yang baru di tenggaknya. "Jerman bergerak cepat, kita tak bisa berpangku tangan dan hanya mengandalkan Jerman." Safir birunya menatap tajam pada lawan bicara sekaligus komandan strategi angkatan laut Jepang, rekannya.

"Bulan depan adalah giliranmu untuk memimpin serangan udara di laut Pasifik." Shikamaru, pria klan Nara yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto, mengulang kembali informasi yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh Kaisar Hirohito, pimpinan tertinggi mereka.

"Amerika Serikat berhasil merebut Myanmar, Filiphina dan Borneo, sesuai arahan Kaisar, kita harus mempertahankan Taiwan, Indochina, dan Mancuria tetap di bawah jajahan kita." Seketika batin Naruto tercubit saat tugas selanjutnya adalah mempertahankan agar negara-negara tersebut tak mendapatkan kemerdekaannya.

Namun balas budinya pada negara yang telah memelihara anak yatim piatu sepertinya, membuatnya menuruti semua ambisi keji pimpinannya untuk menaklukkan semua asia di bawah jajahan Jepang. "Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Ada yang harus ku lakukan di Tokyo."

...

"Jadi belum ada surat untukku, Tuan?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang di terima oleh Hinata, dari petugas kantor pos yang malah sibuk membubuhkan stempel pada tumpukan amplop.

" _Ano..._ tuan...," masih tegap berusaha, bibir kecilnya mencicit lembut, berusaha menarik perhatian sang petugas pos.

"Tak ada surat untukmu Nona." Jawab si petugas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan yang menyibukkannya.

Bibir mungil berwarna _peach_ muda itu membentuk kurva yang melengkung kebawah. ' _Apa Naruto-kun sudah melupakanku...?_ ' Ia lanjutkan langkahnya sambil tertunduk. Tak memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang dihadapannya yang berjalan di pelataran kantor pos.

" _Itaiii_!" Hinata meringis kecil saat saat kening mulusnya yang di tutupi poni tebal, menabrak sesuatu yang terasa keras namun empuk.

Kepala indigonya menatap sesuatu yang menabrak keningnya. Dada bidang nan keras berlapis seragam tentara Jepang berwarna cokelat muda lengkap dengan lencana penghargaan yang menghiasinya. Kini membuat mata ungu muda Hinata terbelalak lebar, dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik dada bidang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Hingga sebuah tangan kekar melingkar pada tubuh mungilnya, dan memaksa kepalanya mendongak, menatap seseorang yang telah dengan lancang memeluknya. "Naruto-kun..." Tanpa sadar air bening mengalir dari sepasang mutiara ungu mudanya. Pria yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti kini merengkuh hangat tubuhnya.

"Merindukanku, Hime...?" Cengiran lima jari sang Kapten yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat Hinata tak dapat menolak reaksi bibirnya yang melengkung keatas, membuat kurva serupa senyuman yang teramat manis hingga mampu melepaskan penat sang prajurit dari kerasnya kehidupan perang.

"Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..?" Tangan putih sewarna salju itu menempel pada rahang tegasnya, memberi sensasi yang teramat nyaman kala kelembutan telapak tangan si gadis bergesekkan dengan rahang sewarna madu yang dihiasi guratan yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

Melihat kelopak mata sayu gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya, sontak tangan kekar yang dihiasi guratan urat tegas milik Naruto, membawa kepala indigo yang yang berada di bawah lehernya itu, bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Menyambut tangan sang pria yang membelai kepala kelamnya. Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kepala indigonya pada dada bidang Naruto, mencari kenyamanan disana.

Bahkan sesekali hidung mungil nan mancung itu bergesek pada seragam militer sang prajurit. Mengendus bau maskulin yang mampu meredakan rasa rindu yang membuncah dihatinya. "Naruto-kun hampir dua bulan tidak mengirimkan surat..., aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Tersenyum kecil, tak mungkin Naruto memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya ia tak memberi kabar pada si gadis tercinta bahwa Jepang baru saja kehilangan beberapa negara jajahannya, dan serangan pihak yang kian dekat menggempur pangkalan militer Jepang. Hal yang membuat para tentara di bibir pantai harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dengan taruhan nyawa mereka.

"Aku sengaja memberi kejutan untukmu..." Bibir merah kecokelatan itu menempel lembut pada pucuk kepala sang gadis. Mengecup sayang seraya melepaskan rindunya pada orang yang telah berhasil menghangatkan hatinya.

"Katakan padaku berapa kali dalam satu hari kau mengunjungi kantor pos mencari surat dariku?" Rengkuhan Naruto pada pinggang langsing itu kian mengerat, bahkan hidung bangir sewarna madu itu nekat menggesek lembut hidung putih mancung milik gadis tercintanya.

"Naruto-kun begitu suka melihatku kesusahan..." Bibir mungil _peach_ milik Hinata seketika mengerucut, saat telinganya yang memerah karena malu ketika menangkap kekehan renyah dari kapten angkatan udara Negeri Matahari Terbit itu.

Kekehan itu seketika berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Tangan kekarnya mengelus sayang pipi gembil kemerahan yang membuatnya terpesona. "Aku hanya berada satu minggu disini, selanjutnya aku akan kembali kepangkalan..., mungkin selanjutnya aku akan lama kembali..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa selanjutnya Naruto-kun akan lama kembali...," tampak jelas kekecewaan dari raut wajah Hinata, tangan seputih susunya melepaskan tangan kekar sang kekasih yang menempel pada pipi gembilnya.

"Hinata kita segera menikah ya... Aku ingin saat nanti aku kembali ke Tokyo, ada yang menantiku dengan penuh kasih sayang di rumah yang penuh kehangatan, bukan kamar asrama yang sepi dan dingin."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, Naruto malah mengajukan lamaran untuk memiliki gadis yang mampu mencuri sebagian dari hatinya. Memutar bola matanya ragu, Hinata seolah tak yakin dengan lamaran Naruto.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku...?" Sepasang tangan kekar yang terbiasa mengendalikan pesawat tempur itu, kini memegang erat lengan kecil Hinata yang bergetar.

Kepala indigo itu tertunduk, menatap sepasang kakinya yang dihiasi sepatu pantofel merah yang dilengkapi kaus kaki berenda putih. "Bukan begitu..." Cicitnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu tentang apa?" Telunjuk Naruto perlahan mengangkat dagu lancip Hinata, hingga kepala indigonya kembali mendongak.

Safir dan Mutiara beradu. Sang safir terbelalak lebar saat mendapati mutiaranya berlinangan air mata. Sontak kepala Naruto mendekat pada wajah Hinata, mengecup sayang satu persatu kelopak mata yang memerah karena tangisnya. "Aku akan sangat berdosa bila tiap lelehan air mata ini disebabkan olehku.., jika kau belum siap aku tak akan memaksamu..."

Hinata kembali menggeleng saat wajah Naruto berjarak dengan wajahnya. "Aku sangat ingin mendampingi Naruto-kun..., memiliki keluarga dan hidup bahagia, tapi-"

"Apa ini tentang Hanabi?"

Hinata tersentak, Naruto seolah dapat membaca hatinya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan, menundukkan pandangannya pada tanah yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Kau tahu, Hime...? Semua orang di tempat ini memperhatikan kita..., kita akan bicarakan ini di tempat lain." Tangan besar itu merangkul pingal ramping si gadis, dengan penuh kasih sayang mereka menyusuri trotoar, menuju langkah baru yang akan mempersatukan cinta mereka.

...

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup terlunta, dan jangan berpikir saat kau menjadi istriku, aku akan merebutmu dan menjauhimu dari satu-satunya keluargamu. Mulai saat ini semua kebutuhan Hanabi akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, adikmu adalah adikku, begitupula dengan tanggung jawabmu adalah tanggung jawabku..."

Pandangan mutiara nan meneduhkan itu beralih dari temaramnya senja di laut pasifik yang menjadi saksi kegundahan hatinya. Kelereng ungu muda Hinata menatap kelat safir biru yang begitu berharap pada pada keputusannya. Kepala indigonya memiring hingga surai kelam tebalnya sedikit terjuntai, dan selanjutnya air bening menetes dari kelopak lembut yang begitu meneduhkan.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun sangat baik kepadaku..." Tanyanya lembut tanpa melepaskan tatapan memuja dari pria kesayangannya itu.

Terkekeh pelan hingga deretan gigi putih sang Kapten nampak begitu menawan. Tangan kekarnya kembali bekerja aktif, merengkuh pinggang sintal wanita yang memenuhi tiap mimpi malamnya. "Karena aku mencintaimu..." Dengan lancang Naruto mengecupi pipi gembil yang kemerahan bagai buah persik itu, "jadi sekarang sudah siap menjadi Uzumaki Hinata..?"

Menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada bidang sang Kapten, dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam sebagai jawaban permintaan sang kekasih yang ingin meminangnya. Dan senja musim gugur di itu menjadi saksi, bahwa mulai saat itu kehidupan mereka terkait satu sama lain.

...

Kuil Meiji Tokyo, pagi itu dihiasi hamparan daun _momiji_ yang menguning. Angin dingin nan menusuk khas musim gugur sama sekali tak mengurungkan niat para tentara yang bertugas di Tokyo, untuk datang ke kuil tua, peninggalan era Edogawa yang amat termasyur. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka sangat bersemangat menghadiri _moment_ penting dalam kehidupan rekan mereka.

Dalam balutan _shiromoku_ putih nan menawan, pagi itu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu persatu-satu anak tangga yang menuju ke kuil. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya kala sekilas ia melirik ke salah satu anak tangga. Pria dengan setelan _haori_ dan _hakama_ hitam, berdiri dengan sangat gagah, serta jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang terulur mengharap sambutan dari si pengantin wanita akan menjadi teman mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga seumur hidup.

Malu-malu, dari balik _wataboshi_ yang menutupi surai kelamnya, mutiara lavender Hinata mencuri pandang pada wajah tampan sang calon suami. Tangan putihnya lalu terulur lembut, menggapai tangan sewarna madu yang mengajaknya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

Langkah demi langkah, sepasang insan ini menyusuri pelataran kuil, menuju altar dimana janji suci antara mereka akan terikat. Saling membagi suka dan duka, penderitaan serta tawa, tanpa ada dusta dan kebohongan yang meracuni.

...

 _Ini merupakan sebuah anugerah_  
 _Setelah rasaku mati_  
 _Kehidupan kembali datang padaku_

 _Bersamamu sayang_  
 _Duniaku adalah tempat yang penuh warna_

 _Aku seperti langit yang kesepian_  
 _Dan kau bagai cahaya rembulan yang nyaman_

 _Aku akan pergi kemanapun jalan yang kau tuju_  
 _Aku tersandung dalam aroma wangimu_

 _Setiap malam kau kembali lagi dalam mimpiku_  
 _Pertemuan kita telah di takdirkan_

 _Aku bersinar karena kehadiranmu_  
 _Bersamamu sayang, duniaku menjadi tempat yang penuh warna_  
 _Tanpamu hidupku tak akan berarti_

 _Namamu berada dalam mataku_  
 _Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu_

 _Bersamamu sayang, duniaku adalah tempat yang penuh warna_  
 _Karena kau adalah ujung pantai bagi musafir sepertiku._

 _..._

"Hei..., manja..., jika kau tak melepasku, bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam pesawat..." Sepasang tangan kekar sewarna madu itu berusaha sangat keras untuk melepaskan tangan mungil yang melilit pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tidak mau..." Kepala indigo yang bersandar pada dada bidang itu menggeleng pelan, menggesekkan poni indigonya pada sang suami. "Kita baru menikah..." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap penuh harap pada sepasang safir sang suami. Berharap pria itu mau menuruti permintaannya kali ini. "Kenapa harus secepat ini Naruto-kun pergi..."

Kembali terkekeh renyah, Sang Kapten pemilik surai pirang ini lalu mengelus punggung kecil sang istri baru. "Dengarkan aku, Hime, suamimu ini bukan hanya milikmu seorang... Aku juga adalah milik Negara..." Kedua hidung mancung berbeda warna itu saling bergesekkan satu sama lain, memadu kasih di sela-sela waktu keberangkatan sang prajurit kepangkalan militer.

"Jangan lama-lama ya..." Pinta Hinata manja sambil menempelkan pipi gembilnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kecil sang istri. Kuharap benih yang ku tanamkan selama satu minggu ini cukup dan dapat bertahan untuk membentuk Uzumaki-Uzumaki kecil disini." Tangan kekar itu mengelus perut ranping sang istri yang dilapisi mantel tebal berwarna merah.

Pernyataan frontal sang suami, sukses membuat wajah bulat putih Hinata memanas, dan sontak tangannya yang melingkar pada tubuh kekar itu, sekarang malah mendorong pelan tubuh tegap sang suami.

"Hei...!" Naruto terkesiap saat tiba-tiba di jauhkan dari pelukan nyaman sang istri. "Tadi kau terus menempel padaku kenapa sekarang aku di dorong?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Itu karena Naruto-kun mesum..." Jawab Hinata kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi tak mau lagi memelukku lagi..." Naruto memicingkan satu kelopak matanya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sang istri sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Suami tampanmu ini akan pergi lama... kau yakin tak mau memelukku...?"

Menolehkan kepala indigonya yang tadi bersikap membuang muka, ucapan sang suami tadi mampu membuat mata ungu mudanya di penuhi bulir-bulir air mata. Tak perlu menunggu lama, kaki mungil berlapis sepatu _both_ berbulu biru gelap itu, berlari kecil menuju tubuh tegap yang siap memeluk nya penuh kasih sayang.

Tubuh mungil Hinata benar-benar pas masuk dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Sepasang suami istri itu saling memeluk hangat. Meluapkan rasa takut kehilangan karena jarak akan menjadi penghalang mereka bercengkrama dalam waktu yang cukup panjang.

"Jangan nakal, tanpa aku disini..." Berucap lembut, Naruto lalu menumpukan dagu lancipnya di pucuk kepala kelam sang istri. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang senantiasa mendekap erat tubuh sang istri, seolah enggan melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"Naruto-kun, yang seharusnya jangan nakal disana..." Cicit Hinata manja sambil menggesekkan kepalanya pada dada bidang belapis seragam jas militer hijau itu.

Tak menjawab apapun, Kapten Angkatan Udara Pasukan Perang Jepang itu, malah menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu mungil nan lancip istrinya. Lalu dengan sangat perlahan ia dekatkan bibir merah kecokelatannya pada bibir kecil yang seolah menjadi candu baginya.

Mengecup nikmat, dengan sesekali gigitan kecil, Naruto mendominasi penuh permainan bibir ini. Hingga membuat sang istri tak mampu diam saja. Sepasang tangan mungil itu melingkar pada leher sang Kapten. Menikmati tiap kecupan dan gigitan yang di hadiahkan Naruto sebelum kepergiannya.

Hingga bunyi sirine peringatan itu, membuat ciuman manis terlerai. Sudah saatnya Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat tempur yang akan membawanya ke pangkalan militer Hiroshima. Tempat dimana Naruto akan memulai tugasnya untuk mencekal kemerdekaan beberapa negara jajahan Jepang.

Tubuh kekar sang suami kian jauh dari tubuhnya, tangan mungilnya hanya mampu terlerai seolah ingin menggapai tangan sang suami yamg melambai sambil berjalan cepat masuk dalam pesawat militer. Dan pada akhirnya tangan putih Hinata, hanya mampu melambai saat pesawat besar itu mengudara di langi Tokyo dengan gagahnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan Naruto-kun..."

 ** _..._**

 _Bulan Desember, penghujung tahun yang selalu dihiasi dengan butiran putih nan lembut. Sangat dingin dan amat menusuk, namun hal itu tak seberapa dari pada yang dirasa hatiku. Rasanya jauh lebih sesak menahan rindu padanya yang berada jauh dari pelupuk mataku._

 _Pandanganku tak lepas dari pemandangan salju putih dari balik jendela kayu besar rumah yang dihadiahkannya untukku. Anganku melayang pada wilayah laut pasifik yang langitnya tengah di tahlukkan oleh pria tercintaku. Dari langit Tokyo kadang aku mendengera suara-suara ledakan hebat bahkan sekelebat asap pengepul juga menghiasi pemandangan langit biru disini._

 _Bohong besar bila aku mengatakan hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. Pikiranku terus saja melayang pada Naruto-kun yang tengah berperang di langit luas dengan gempuran persenjataan nuklir yang mengancam nyawanya. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi pipi._

 _Dadaku terasa sesak kala rasa rindu dan ketakutanku akan keselamatanya. Tak ada yang kuharapkan saat ini kecuali kepulangannya dengan selamat._

 _'Kami-sama, tolong jaga Naruto-kun ku...'_

 _..._

 _Hiroshima, Japan_  
 _December 1944_

"Pasukan Amerika kehilangan hampir delapan puluh ribu pasukannya dalam bulan ini, jumlah terbesar selama perang berlangsung."

Safir biru Naruto tak kunjung lepas dari langit biru Hiroshima yang baru beberapa jam lalu di taklukkannya. "Mereka tak akan tinggal diam." Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mereka mengembargo seluruh pasokan bahan bakar menuju Jepang, dan itu akan menjadi hal menyulitkan bagi kita."

"Kaisar Hirohito sudah memutuskan Jepang akan berjuang sampai akhir. Kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?" Tak sepenuhnya bertanya, sebenarnya Shikamaru lebih tepatnya sedang menguji rekan militernya ini.

"Pabrik pesawat Nakajima, di Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu di Bombardir oleh Amerika. Jenderal menugaskanku untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan bertugas disana." Entah Naruto harus bahagia atau takut. Di kembalikan ke Tokyo tentu menjadi hal membahagiakan baginya. Namun melihat pihak lawan yang mulai menjadikan target Ibu Kota Jepang itu sebagai sasaran penyerangan, membuatnya merasa Tokyo tak aman lagi untuk keberadaan sang istri.

"Kau sudah memastikan keadaan istrimu?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Pabrik pesawat itu sangat jauh dari kediaman kami, dan beruntung radius bom tersebut tak begitu jauh. Aku akan segera memindahkan mereka ke Hokaido."

...

 _Langit Tokyo kembali bergemuruh, setelah pabrik pesawat Nakajima di pinggiran kota ini, Tokyo di penuhi kecaman akan dampak dari perang. Aku baru saja mengantarkan Hanabi ke demaga._

 _Sesuai perintah Naruto-kun melalui telegram yang menyuruh kami meninggalkan Tokyo setelah penyerangan Nakajima. Maka hari ini aku antarkan Hanabi ke pulau terutara Jepang yang masih cukup dari kekejaman perang. Namun, jangan pikir aku akan menuruti semua perintahnya._

 _Aku akan selalu menanti kepulangannya disini. Sesuai dengan perintah atasannya Naruto-kun akan di pindah tugaskan ke Tokyo, untuk mempertahankan keamanan ibu kota dari jalur udara._

 _Pulang..._

 _Kini menjadi satu kata yang amat berharga bagiku..., menanti kepulangan dirinya, dan kembali dalam dekapanku menjadi alasan satu-satunya untukku bertahan disini. Tak ada yang lebih berharga dari kepulangannya..._

 _..._

Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap rumah mungil bernuansa Eropa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dua bulan lalu setelah hari pernikahannya dengan gadis yang paling ia cintai, dirinya selalu berharap ketika kembali kerumah, ia dapat melihat sang istri yang menanti kepulangannya.

Namun, hal itu kini hanya menjadi sebuah harapan, ia sangat yakin istri tercintanya itu sudah meninggalkan Tokyo dan telah tiba di Hokaido bersama adiknya. Tersenyum miris, Naruto menatap nanar pintu cokelat yang dihiasi ukiran itu. Tangannya dengan berat meraih knop pintu.

 _"Okaerinasai... Anata..."_

Bola mata birunya membulat sempurna. Sempat mengira bahwa suara bernada menggemaskan itu adalah halusinasinya yang begitu merindukan sang istri. Namun saat melihat wajah cantik berbingkai poni indigo itu mematri senyuman amat manis untuk menyambutnya, Sang Kapten baru menyadari bahwa keberadaan sang istri adalah kenyataan.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Nampak jelas dari nada bicaranya, bahwa pimpinan pasukan udara Jepang itu tak suka dengan keputusan sang istri. Bukan tak mengharapkan keberadaan Hinata di dekatnya. Namun rasa khawatirlah yang membuatnya begitu kesal saat Hinata tak mengindahkan perintahnya.

Kepala indigo itu malah menggeleng pelan, kakinyalah mendekat kearah tubuh tegap yang kini memasang pose istirahat di tempat. "Kenapa...?" Bibir mungil merah muda itu tertekuk kebawah, lengkap dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan siap di tumpahkan.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun jahat sekali? Kenapa menyuruhku pergi saat Naruto-kun pulang... padahal aku sangat merindukan Naruto-kun..." Hinata berlari kecil, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekar sang Kapten dan menyandarkan kepala indigonya pada dada bidang itu.

Namun rasa kesal akan keras kepala Hinata, membuat Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming. Kedua tangannya masih tertaut di belakang tubuh, seolah tak ingin membalas pelukan wanita yang amat ia rindukan ini.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap itu, hati Hinata benar-benar hancur kala rasa rindunya yang membuncah sama sekali tak di balas oleh sang suami yang amat ia rindukan. Bahkan sepatah katapun tak terucap dari bibir yang selalu bersemangat mengecupnya itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadar. Kala ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami. Air mata bening mengalir dari safir biru Naruto. Mengabaikan Hinatanya adalah hal yang lebih sulit dari mengendalikan pesawat tempur di langit pasifik.

Tanpa di perintah, dua tangannya yang tertaut di balik tubuh tegapnya, kini melingkar pada tubuh mungil sang istri. Membalas pelukan hangat itu, melepasman rindu yang amat membuncah pada keduanya.

"Kenapa begitu keras kepala, hm?" Sambil memejamkan kelopak sewarna madunya dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil tersanyanya itu, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menghadiahkan pucuk kepala sang istri dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis.

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan Naruto-kun..., bukankah Naruto-kun sangat ingin ketika pulang ada yang menyambut. Mana mungkin saat kau kembali aku malah pergi menjauh..." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran dada bidang Naruto.

Tersenyum penuh haru, satu tangan kecokelatan Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di sudut matanya. Kemudian ia lepas pelukannya dengan Hinata, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram lembut lengan wanita tercintanya. "Kau tahu apa hukumannya jika melanggar perintahku?"

Tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang suami, Hinata malah memiringkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut. Hingga Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos sang istri. Tangan kekarnya terangkat menuju topi baret cokelat yang bertengger pada kepala pirangnya.

Melepaskan topi kebanggan militer miliknya, Naruto lalu memindahkan topi militer itu kepala indigo Hinata. Merangkul hangat tubuh sang istri kedalam kediaman mereka, dan tepat setelah meletakkan ransel lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto membawa tubuh mungil sang istri dalam gendongannya. "Kau akan dapat hukumannya saat di kamar mandi." Bisik Naruto lembut tepat di telinga Hinata yang kini sudah memerah.

...

Kepala indigo itu sesekali menggeliat diatas dada bidang eksotis yang menjadi sandarannya. Kelopak mata putihnya mengerjap pelan ketika rasa lelahnya setelah menghabiskan malam panas bersama sang suami mulai reda. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah damai sang prajurit yang terlelap sambil mendekapnya.

"Lelah, Hime...?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkesiap saat pucuk kepala indigonya di kecup lembut, dan gendang telinganya menangkap suara khas bangun tidur dari pria yang semalaman menguras tenaganya.

Tanpa membuka kelopak mata cokelatnya Naruto mengelus sayang helaian kelam kesayangannya itu. "Aku pastikan kau akan hamil kali ini, selama pesawat Amerika masih berterbangan di langit Tokyo. Aki tak akan membiarkanmu istrahat." Bisikanya lembut sambil sesekali mengigit telinga sang istri yang telah memerah karena malu.

...

"Amerika menghentikan serangannya di Tokyo, mereka bergerak ke pangkalan Iwo Jima."

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam mendengar arahan dari Jenderal Militer yang merupakan pimpinannya. Ia tahu bahwa tugas baru sudah menantinya setelah berada cukup lama, dua minggu di Tokyo. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Jenderal?" Tanyanya menawarkan diri.

"Rebut kembali Iwo Jima." Jawab pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

Tak menjawab apapun, Naruto langsung berdiri dan memberi sikap hormat pada sang Jenderal. "Siap laksanakan."

...

Dari balik jendela kaca, Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya, ketika Jeep militer itu berhenti di pagar rumahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, dan membukanya demi menyambut kepulangan sang suami.

 _"Okaerinasai Anata..."_ Pintu rumah mungil yang dipenuhi cinta itu terbuka lebar. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung mengamit tangan mungil sang suami dan menuntunya ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Hei... kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali...?" Tanya Naruto sambil kesusahan melepaskan ransel beratnya

"Aku sudah mendengar berita di radio, tentara Amerika sudah meninggalkan Tokyo bukan?"

 **Cup**

Hinata mengecup lembut rahang tegas sang suami dengan sedikit berjinjit karena tingginya yang begitu mungil. "Aku juga ada berita bahagia lain..." Tangan putihnya meraih tangan kekar sang suami, kearah perut rampingnya yang terlapisi _dress_ model victorian berwarna biru muda.

Safir biru Naruto terbelalak, ia cukup mengerti kode sang istri, ketika tangan Hinata membawa tangannya mengelus perut bagian bawah wanita itu.

"Aku hamil, Naruto-kun...akan menjadi seorang ayah..." Dan bisikan lembut Hinata seketika membuat safir birunya memanas dan mengalirkan air mata haru bercampur sedih. Ia harus kembali meninggalkan sang istri disaat buah hati mereka baru saja bersemayam di tubuh wanita yang amat ia sayangi itu.

 ** _..._**

Air bening itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mutiara lembut yang meneduhkan miliknya, bahkan pipinya yang memerah dan sembab itu menjadi saksi betapa rasa sedih yang mendalam kini tengah merajai benaknya.

"Hei..." Suara baritone itu mengusik aktifitasnya yang tengah melipat seragam militer kebanggan pasukan udara Jepang itu. Buru-buru ia seka air matanya kasar ketika sang pemilik suara duduk tepat disampingnya, di kasur empuk tempat mereka memadu kasih.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tak menangis...?" Tangan kekar yang berwarna bagai madu itu, terulur dan mengelus lembut pipi pualam itu, menghapus jejak-jejak bukti rasa perih dari wanita tersayangnya.

Menggeleng cepat hingga poni rata nan tebal yang membingkai wajahnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, Hinata sungguh tak ingin terlihat dalam kondisi buruk seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dirinya telah berjanji untuk tak mempermasalahkan tentang tuntutan pekerjaan suaminya itu.

Naruto yang melihat sang istri dikuasai rasa pilu, mengambil inisiatif untuk melipur duka wanita tersayangnya. Ia merebahkan kepala kuningnya di pangkuan sang istri, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Hinata terkesiap. Terlebih lagi saat rasa geli menderanya saat wajah tentara itu tenggelam pada perut ratanya, dimana benih pria itu tengah tumbuh disana.

"Jagoan..." Kapten Angkatan Udara Jepang itu bermonolog dengan janin berusia tiga minggu dalam rahim istrinya itu. "Saat _Tou-chan_ jauh nanti jangan menyusahkan _Kaa-chan_ mu ya, nak..., jangan pilih-pilih makanan hingga membuatmu Ibumu memuntahkan semua makanannya, dan satu lagi, selalu ingatkan padanya, bahwa _Tou-chan_ mu ini selalu mencintainya..."

Hinata tersenyum kecil sembari kembali menyeka air matanya. Tangannya kemudian mengelus surai pirang cepak yang bersandar di pangkuannya. "Naruto-kun... kami akan sangat merindukanmu nanti..."

Kepala kuning Naruto mendongak dan mengadu safir biru miliknya dengan mutiara lavender sang istri. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan sang istri yang sibuk bermain di helaian kuningnya. "Kalian akan selalu ada disini..." Meletakkan tangan Hinata tepat di dada kirinya, Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa Hinata dan buah hati mereka hidup di detakan jantungnya.

"Tapi kebanggan Negara ini mengalir dalam darahku..." Sambungnya sambil meraih leher sang istri dengan tangannya yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk menggamit tangan Hinata. "Jadi kumohon jangan beratkan langkahku, sayang... Tetap disini dan selalu berdoa untukku..."

Seiring dengan anggukkan pelan tanda persetujuan Hinata, tangan Naruto kian mahir membawa wanita hamil muda itu menunduk. Memadu kedua bibir mereka, saling mengecup amat manis, membagi kasih mereka di penghujuh waktu kebersamaan mereka yang akan di pisahkan oleh tembok kerinduan.

 _'Hime... Maafkan aku... Aku harus meninggalkanmu disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku... Maafkan suami tak bergunamu ini...'_

 _..._

 ** _Hiroshima,_**  
 ** _Japan 27 December 1944_**

 _'Kau sekarang pasti sudah sedikit gendut ya...' Setitik air mata mengalir dari safir bak samudera itu. Naruto tersenyum kecut kala menatap foto hitam putih yang merefleksikan keelokan wajah dan tubuh istrinya. "_ Jepang sudah merebut kemnali Iwo Jima..., aku akan pulang besok, Hime..." Merebahkan tubuh tegapnya pada kasur sempit di barak yang ia huni selama di pangkalan perang pulau Hiroshima. _'Otanjoubi omedetou, Hime...'_

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu besi barak yang diketuk itu membuat Naruto terkesiap hingga terduduk di tempat tidur sempitnya. "Ada apa Shika?" Responnya ketika pintu besi itu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang amat di kenalinya.

"Jenderal datang ke pangkalan, dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihatkan ekspresi rekannya ketika menyampaikan informasi tersebut. Dari raut wajah pria bermarga Narra itu jelas bahwa kedatangan Jenderal mereka yang bermarga Hatake itu bukan membawa kabar baik.

"Sepertinya kau perlu menunda rencana pulangmu, kawan."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, tetap ketika Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat membawa selembar foto hitam putih yang di pengangnya. Mengelus wajah molek yang terpajang di foto itu. "Kau tampaknya harus bersabar lagi, Hime..., dan kau jagoan.." Lalu tangannya beralih ke gambaran perut rata sang istri di foto tersebut. Mengelus sayang seolah ia kini tengah membelai darah dagingnya yang bersemayam di dalam sana. "Jangan nakal di dalam sana, _ne..._ "

...

"Kamikaze?" Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, ketika mendengar satu kata mengerikan itu. Kamikaze adalah strategi perang udara Jepang, untuk menghemat persediaan bahan bakar dan pesawat tempur. Kamikaze dengan kata lain disebut serangan bunuh diri, dimana, para pilot pesawat tersebut akan meledakkan pesawat yang mereka kendalikan tepat diatas kapal induk Amerika Serikat yang menyimpan persediaan bahan bakar.

Jika dengan serangan biasa, untuk menghancurkan satu kapal induk Amerika, Jepang membutuhkan delapan pesawat pengebom dan enam belas pesawat pemburi. Melalui skuardon berani mati, Kamikaze, mereka hanya memerkan paling banyak tiga pesawat tempur.

"Kau adalah putera terbaik Dewa Matahari, Naruto."

Satu kalimat yang di lontarkan Kakashi sontak membangkitkan jiwa patriotisme di benak Naruto. Namun, rasa bersalah bekecamuk dalam benaknya kala mengingat berapa banyak korban dari juniornya yang akan tumbang.

"Bagaimana bila saya sendiri saja, Jenderal?" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Kakashi.

Pria bersurai perak itu menggeleng mantap. "Ada tiga remaja yang baru saja bergabung dalam militer. Mereka ingin lebih dahulu, membuktikan kesetiaannya pada Kaisar. Sementara kau, Kaisar masih ingin melihat kesetiaanmu. Bertahanlah Naruto. Pimpin upacara Kamikaze mereka dan antarkan jiwa mereka pada pengabdian yang sejati."

Buku-buku jari Naruto memutih ketika ia mengepal kuat genggamannya. Tepat setelah kepergeian Kakashi. "Sampai kapan, _Tenno-sama...,_ sampai kapan kau menyiksa kami dengan ambisimu?"

...

 ** _Hi_ _roshima,_**  
 ** _Japan, Hiroshima_ _July_ _194_ _5_**

Tangan kecokelatannya terangkat, mengenakan baret militer warna kecokelatan tepat di kepala kuningnya. Safir birunya seolah menemukan muara saat beradu dengan lautan biru pasifik. Tenang, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, ketika tiga orang remaja belasan tahun memberi hormat di hadapannya sebelum mengantarkan nyawa mereka.

Teluk Leyte, Filiphina, adalah perairan selanjutnya yang akan menjadi tujuan Jepang melepaskan pesawat-pesawat bunuh diri mereka yang di tujukan pada pesawat induk Amerika Serikat. "Kalian akan di kenang sebagai pahlawan yang mempertahankan kehormatan Kekaisaran." Berat sejujurnya Naruto, enggan melihat bahkan memimpin ritual keji ini.

Melepaskan para juniornya untuk mengorbankan nyawa bersama pesawat-pesawat tempur demi menekan penggunaan bahan bakar. Ya, Jepang kian tersudut. Amerika Serikat mengembargo semua akses bahan bakar mereka. Terlebih lagi setelah Jerman, dan para tentara Nazi menyerah pada Sekutu. Membuat Jepang kian tersudut mempertahankan wilayah-wilayah jajahannya.

Safir biru Naruto yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata kecokelatan itu, sontak terbuka paksa saat ia menyadari tubuh tegapnya di peluk oleh seseorang. "Naruto-nii..."

Bibir merah kecokelatan Sang Kapten tersenyum tipis, Konohamaru, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu baru satu bulan lalu resmi di lantik sebagai Prajurit Negeri Matahari Terbit ini. Namun hari ini remaja itu harus mengantarkan nyawa dalam misi pesawat bunuh diri yang dilancarkan Jepang beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Dan yang lebih mengiris hati Naruto. Dia sendirilah yang memilih Konohamaru, untuk bergabung dalam skuardon Kamikaze, melatih pemuda itu hingga hari ini harus mengantarkannya ke peristiraharan terakhirnya, di pesawat tempur.

"Aku akan membuatmu dan negeri ini bangga." Ucap pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Padahal jelas kematian sudah menantinya. "Akan ku hancurkan pesawat induk mereka yang telah menodai harga diri Kaisar kita." Dan inilah yang membuat Naruto memilih Konohamaru sebagai kapten Skuardon Kamikaze kali ini.

Jiwa pantang menyerahnya dan tak takut pada kematian, adalah nilai lebih bagi Naruto untuk memilih remaja bernama lengkap Sarutobi Konohamaru itu. Namun hal yang paling mencubit hati Naruto adalah bahwa Konohamaru sangat menjadikan dirinya sebagai panutan.

Balas memeluk tubuh tegap remaja itu, Naruto menepuk pelan punggung tegap Konohamaru yang akan mengantarkan nyawanya dalam hitungan jam. "Kau adalah pahlawan kami. _Kami-sama_ akan menempatkanmu di Nirwana bersama pahlawan lain."

Tanpa sadar air mata berlinang di pipi kecokelatan Naruto. Apalagi sebelum masuk ke pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya pada maut, Konohamaru masih sempat mengacungkan jempol dan dan tertawa tanpa beban ke arahnya.

 _'Hime... hari ini aku kembali membunuh para pemuda itu.'_

...

Mutiara lavendernya menatap sendu pada hamparan jalanan gersang dari balik jendela. Sesekali, tangan putihnya mengelus lembut kandungannya yang telah berusia tua itu. Hampir delapan bulan sang suami meninggalkannya seorang diri di Ibu Kota Negeri Matahari Terbit itu, dengan keadaannya yang semakin payah.

Namun kesetiaannya tak pernah luntur. Hinata masih setia menati kepulangan sang suami, meski keadaan di ibu kota Jepang ini tak bisa lagi dikatakan aman. Kelaparan melanda dimana-mana karena Kekaisaran fokus menambah subsidi militer di tengah perang. Dan hal itu membuat tingkat kriminal di Tokyo semakin tinggi. Perampokan dan penggeledahan hampir terjadi setiap saat.

 **Brakkkkk**

Wanita yang tengah hamil delapan bulan itu terkejut bukan kepalang saat pintu kayu rumahnya di dobrak paksa. Dan seseorang yang mengenakan topeng hitam muncul tiba-tiba.

"Si... siappa... kau..." Ketakutan, wanita hamil itu mendekap erat perut yang membuncit sangat besar. Bersiaga saat pria asing itu kian mendekat padanya.

Mencoba untuk melarikan diri, Hinata mengendap kearah pintu keluar, berharap pria asing itu terkecoh akan gerakan lambatnya.

"Akhhhhhh..." Wanita hamil itu terpekik kencang, saat ia mempercepat langkahnya, pria asing itu lebih sigap menangkap tangannya dan memelintir kebelakang. "Siapa... kau...?" Hinata mencicit ketakutan, terlebih lagi saat tangan pria asing itu mencapai permukaan perut buncitnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku Jalang!" Pria itu membentaknya seraya meremas pelan perut buncitnya yang berisi janin itu. "Oh... karena hamil kau jadi lupa ingatan...?" Pria itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Akhh... siapa kau..." Hinata meringis kesakitan saat pria itu mendekap perut buncitnya dengan sangat kuat lalu mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tergantung.

"Kau akan mengenaliku saat aku membawamu, ke ranjang, pengkhianat."

 ** _..._**

 _"Kembalilah ke Tokyo."_

 _Masih dalam posisi istirahat di tempat di hadapan sang pimpinan, kelopak mata kecokelatan Naruto mengerjap berkali-kali saat mendengar perintah dari pria paruh baya yang berpangkat Jenderal itu. Ia pikir kembali kepelukan sang istri di kondisi negara yang semakin terpojok sepeerti saat ini adalah hal yang sangat mustahil._

 _"Aku mengirimmu kembali ke Tokyo bukan tanpa alasan, bukan pula untuk berleha-leha."_

 _Kembali tersenyum tipis, pria yang dalam hitungan minggu lagi akan menjadi ayah ini sudah mengerti alasan di balik sang pimpinan memgembalikannya ke ibu kota negeri matahari terbit itu._

 _"Sandi pesan rahasia kita, berhasil di lacak oleh pihak sekutu. Pangkalan Hiroshima dalam ancaman. Kaisar menginginkanmu untuk kembali ke Tokyo_. _Untuk melacak siapa pengkhianat yang telah memecahkan rahasia kita dalam penyerangan Kamikaze terakhir."_

 _Ia menghela nafas berat. Keadaan negeri yang ia bela ini kian terpuruk. Setelah banyak nyawa berjatuhan dari pihak Jepang, namun tak membuat Kaisar mereka menyerah pada Sekutu._

 _..._

 _Naruto mengecup sayang foto ukuran sepuluh kali lima centimeter itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Seolah ia sedang mengecup sosok cantik yang amat sangat ia rindukan itu. "Hime..., aku pulang, sayang..."_

 _Setelah sejenak menatap foto sang istri, Naruto tak ingin buang waktu. Ia simpan foto itu dalam tas ransel besarnya, lalu segera meletakkan kepunggung tegapnya sebelum ia meninggalkan barak pangkalan perang yang selama ini ia huni dalam kerinduan yang besar pada sang wanita tersayang._

 _..._

 _Sengaja tak memberi tahu sang istri. Naruto lebih memilih diantarkan mobil militer yang di fasilitasi oleh kekaisaran untuk membawanya pulang kerumah._

 _Namun di tengah perjalanan, pandangan safir birunya teralih pada anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah menjajakan bunga tulip ungu. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada masa dimana ia di pertemukan pertama kali dengan sang istri._

 _Bercampur rasa iba pada bocah yang menjual bunga itu. Akhirnya sang Kapten pun turun dari Jeep yang membawanya dan berhenti dihadapan bocah. Tak tanggung-semua bunga ungu muda yang mengingatkannya pada mutiara berkilau milik sang istri ia borong tanpa sisa._

 _'Kau pasti suka bunga ini, hime...' gumamnya dalam hati seraya menghirup dalam aroma bunga yang menawan itu._

 _..._

Brukkkk

Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun pria bertopeng itu menghempaskan tubuh lemah wanita yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan itu keatas ranjang, kendati dilapisi oleh kasur yang lembut, namun guncangan yang dialami Hinata berdampak pada bayi yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam rahimnya itu. Si pria tertawa licik seraya berjalan mendekat pada wanita hamil yang amat sangat ia kenali itu.

Sementara Hinata, calon ibu itu meringis kesakitan dengan posisinya yang berbaring menyamping. Tangan halusnya dengan sangat lembut mengelus permukaan perut buncitnya yng menampung janin itu, mengurangi rasa sakit yang kini juga di derita oleh buah hati kecilnya.

"Hiks... hiks... tolong, jangan sakiti aku dan bayiku...," ia terisak mengiba nyawa untuk buah hatinya. Namun pria bertopeng itu malah tersenyum di balik topengnya.

Sosok menakutkan itu kian mendekat ke tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur. Berusaha duduk, kian kepayahan dengan perut buncitnya yang terasa amat kencang karena guncangan itu, Hinata harus tetap bertahan demi sosok mungil buah cintanya bersama orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Toneri..., kau?" Kelopak mata seputih saljunya mengerjap saat pria itu membuka topeng hitam yang juga menutupi surai peraknya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata, bingung mengetahui aku masih hidup?"

"Kita tak punya urusan lagi, aku sudah menyerahkan terjemahan sandi rahasia itu pada tentara Sekutu!" Wanita hamil itu berusaha beranjak dari ranjang jati itu, namun gagal, pria yang ia panggil dengan nama Toneri itu jauh lebih gesit lagi. Menerjang tubuhnya yang tengah berbadan dua itu.

"Ugh..." meringis kesakitan, Hinata tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit pada perut besarnya yang di tindih oleh tubuh kekar Toneri, tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau sudah melupakanku, hmmm? Setelah Sekutu memberimu misi menjadi mata-mata Jepang, lalu kau melupakanku hmmmm...?" Tangan-tangan laknat Toneri bahkan kini tengah sibuk membelai pipi tembam yang oleh linangn air mata ketakutan itu.

"Kau tak pernah kembali lagi ke New York, setelah kau di tugaskan ke Jepang untuk menikah dengan tentara sialan itu demi mencari sandi rahasia komunikasi para tentara Jepang. Kau malah memberikan tubuhmu, bahkan bersedia menampung benihnya!" Tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun Toneri mencengkram sepasang pipi gembul Hinata, hingga wanita hamil itu meringis menahan rasa sakit. Apalagi, kini Toneri bahkan tega duduk menindih perut besarnya yang tengah menampung nyawa itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Toneri..., hiks... kumohon... tugas terakhirku sudah selesai... kumohon biarkan aku hidup tenang dengan Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Semudah itu kau melupakanku Hinata!" Toneri menggeram marah mendengar nama pria yang telah berhasil memiliki wanita yang telah ia cintai dari kecil. Satu tangannya menjambak poni rata Hinata dengan sangat kejam. Satu tangannya terangkat tinggi dan, Plak...

Tamparan kejam itu mendera pipi mulus Hinata, hingga menyisakan warna merah di pipi putihnya, dan luka di sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak karena beradu dengan tangan kasar Toneri. "Kau ingat dua belas tahun yang lalu, Hinata?"

Bisikan mengerikan Toneri menjalar ke syaraf pendengaran Hinata. Kepalanya yang tertoleh menyamping lalu di hadapkan paksa ke wajah Toneri. Bola mata biru muda itu menatap mutiara ungu mudanya, menuntut sebuah jawaban yang hanya di balas dengan linangan air mata oleh Hinata.

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, keluarga Ootsutsuki dan Hyuuga menyerahkan kita pada Kekaisaran sebagai bukti pengabdian pada negeri laknat ini! Dan mereka, mereka menjual kita dan puluhan anak Jepang lainnya pada Jerman untuk di tukarkan dengan senjata api, kau lupa itu, Hinata?!"

Kelopak mata bagai salju miliknya terpejam rapat, menyembunyikan bola mata ungunya yang menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit. Bagaimana Hinata lupa kehidupan berat yang ia jalani bersama Toneri di negeri Nazi itu.

Menjadi budak dan di perlakukan bagai binatang, ingatan itu tak mudah di lenyapkan dari kepalanya, bagaimana ia dan Toneri harus berjuang dalam kelaparan dan mengalami siksa sebagai budak di pangkalan perang milik Nazi. Namun, berkat kecerdikan Toneri , akhirnya mereka bisa menyusup kedalam kapal perang Amerika yang tengah mendarat di Berlin ketika berhasil mengalahkan Jerman.

Dari sanalah petualangan Hinata dan Toneri dimulai. Sebagai balas budi mereka pada Negara adi daya yang telah memberikan kehidupan layak bagi mereka, Toneri dan Hinata di kirim untuk menjadi mata-mata negara fasis yang menjadi musuh Amerika baik dalam perang dunia pertama dan kedua.

Dan tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Jepang ikut menunjukkan taringnya di kancah Internasional dengan mengembargo banyak negara jajahan sekutu, Toneri dan Hinata dikirim kembali ke negara mereka, dan menjadi mata-mata demi mencari titik lemah dari Negeri Matahari Terbit ini.

Hinata di tugaskan untuk mencari sandi rahasia yang selama ini digunakan Jepang dalam penyerangan kapal-kapal tempur di laut pasifik. Sementara Toneri, di tugaskan untuk mencari titik lemah persenjataan Jepang di gudang senjata mereka.

"Relakan aku Toneri..., cinta tak bisa di paksakan..., sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku..."

Toneri tersenyum licik, ia mulai mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata diatas kepalanya, hingga membuat wanita hamil itu tak dapat banyak bergerak. "Mungkin Sekutu sudah membebaskanmu setelah membongkar sandi rahasia Skuardon Kamikaze yang di koorinasi oleh suamimu..." Toneri berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata, hingga bulu roma wanita hamil itu menegang karena rasa takutnya. Terlebih lagi ketika kepala peraknya menyusup di ceruk leher mulus wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu.

Rasa sakit yang mendera perut besarnya membuat Hinata hampir hilang kesadaran dan tak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan Toneri.

"Tapi tidak dengan diriku, Hinata, setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk melindungimu. Kau tidak bisa membuangku begitu saja, kita akan lanjutkan hubungan kita yang belum usai ini!" Mengambil kesempatan dari Hinata yang tengah tak berdaya, Toneri mulai menggerayangi dan melucuti bagian atas daster hamil berenda yang melapisi tubuhnya Hinata.

"Jangan Toneri kumohon..., aku sedang hamil..." Hinata meringis pilu, saat bibir Toneri mulai menghisap ceruk lehernya. Pria itu bagai binatang buas yang ingin menerkamnya.

"Demi hubungan kita dimasa lalu Toneri... jangan seperti ini... walau aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto-kun... kau akan selalu punya tempat di hatiku..."

...

Safir birunya memanas, tangan kekar yang menggenggam rangkaian bunga tulip ungu bergetar hebat. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, Naruto melihat kelakuan istri yang amat ia rindukan itu tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain diatas ranjang mereka berdua. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, inikah yang dilakukan Hinata sementara dirinya tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan perang?

Rangkaian bunga cantik itu terlepas dari telapak tangan sewarna madu miliknya. Telinganya memanas, saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa wanita yang amat ia cintai itu menerima cinta bahkan menikahinya hanya karena sang istri adalah mata-mata sekutu.

Di pikiran Naruto, Hinata hanya menginginkan sandi rahasia pasukan udara Jepang yang terkenal tangguh. Apalagi saat ia mendengar dari mulut mungil sang istri, bahwa wanita itu masih menempatkan rekan mata-matanya di tempat khusus kendati mereka telah menikah.

Naruto belum datang saat Hinata berjuang mati-matian menolak Toneri ia hanya mendengar pernyataan Toneri bahwa istrinya adalah mata-mata sekutu yang memanfaatkan dirinya. Akal sehatnya sudah melayang. Naruto tak berpikir panjang lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang.

Dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu ketika kepala Toneri kian mendekat, dan berniat mengecupi bibir Hinata yang dalam keadaan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menarik kasar kerah kemeja putih yang di kenakan Toneri, hingga pria itu terpelanting membentur dinding.

Melihat seragam pria yang dengan sangat angkuh berjalan kearahnya, Toneri tahu betul siapa pria yang membuatnya terpelanting seperti ini. Bukannya ketakutan, pria dengan mata biru lembut itu malah tersenyum remeh seraya menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya akibat wajahnya yang baru saja terbentur dinding.

"Naruto-kun... _yokatta..._ " Hinata mencicit pelan merasa lega saat merasakan lega ketika tubuh Toneri yang menindih perut buncitnya terasa menjauh. Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri seraya memperbaiki pakaiannya yang dirusak paksa oleh Toneri.

Berjalan perlahan sambil memegang perut buncitnya yang berkontraksi hebat, Hinata tertatih berusaha mendekat pada sang suami yang selama delapan bulan ini ia rindukan.

"Siapa kau?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Terselip kengerian di hatinya saat suara dingin sang suami merambat di telinganya. Ia tahu sang suami akan marah besar atau mungkin bisa membunuh Toneri setelah apa yang pria perak itu lakukan pada dirinya dan sang bayi.

Mendengar suara dingin Naruto, Toneri bukannya takut. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduk terkaparnya dan tersenyum licik. _'Hinata, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu maka tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh memilikimu.'_

"Tanyakan pada istrimu siapa diriku, dan siapa ayah dari bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya." Ujar Toneri tanpa dosa, ia telah memfitnah Hinata.

"KEPARAT!"

Menggeram marah, Naruto bisa gelap mata karena emosi bila hal itu menyangkut Hinatanya.

 **Bugh Bugh Bugh...**

Membabi buta, Naruto tanpa ampun memukuli wajah Toneri hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Namun pria jahat itu masih tertawa dengan nada remeh.

"Naruto-kun... jangan ku mohon..., jangan..." Hinata mengiba di kaki Naruto. Kendati Toneri telah memfitnahnya dihadapan sang suami. Namun wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu masih menyayangi Toneri sebagai sahabat, Toneri adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Disaat ia hidup sebatang kara hanya Tonerilah yang berada disisinya dan melindunginya, ia tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang dulu selalu melindunginya itu mati di tangan suaminya. Tidak, ia bukanlah orang tak tahu diri yang lupa akan balas budi.

Namun tidak dengan Toneri, cinta buta yang merajai perasaannya, memunculkan ide keji di benaknya. Ia ingin menghancurkan Hinata sehancur- hancurnya. Baginya Hinata tak boleh hidup bahagia jika tidak dengan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan... dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil..." Hinata kian tersedu di kakinya, membuat hati Naruto luluh dan mulai menghentikan pukulan brutalnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Kapten? Dia membelaku... dia mengemis nyawaku padamu." Toneri sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jasa Hinata yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan Naruto. "Istrimu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanku... dia sangat mencintaiku. Selama kau pergi dia selalu memintaku memuaskannya hingga perutnya jadi buncit seperti itu-"

 **Dorrrrrrr**

Suara ledakan senjata api itu menggema di dalam kamar yang biasanya di penuhi dengan rasa cinta. Naruto baru saja melepaskan peluru dari pistolnya yang teracung.

Sementara Hinata, wanita hamil itu menangis tanpa suara seraya menutup mulutnya. Dihadapannya, tubuh tak bernyawa Toneri terkapar dengan lubang dikeningnya akibat keganasan peluru dari senjata api Naruto.

"Maaf, aku membunuh ayah dari bayimu."

Belum reda keterkejutan Hinata atas kematian Toneri, kini wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu tak menyangka bahwa Naruto termakan fitnah keji Toneri yang dialamatkan pada dirinya. "Naruto-kun..." ia mencicit pelan sembari mengelus perut besarnya. "Ini bayi kita..." Sambungnya dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin hebat lagi.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia memilih berlalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja bersama mayat Toneri. Namun diambang pintu ia terhenti. "Kau boleh mengkremasi atau menguburnya secara layak. Aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada pengadilan militer. Dan semua yang ada dirumah ini adalah milikmu." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik menatap wanita yang kini tengah mengiba pada dirinya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia sudah lama menanti kepulangan Naruto. Berharap pria tercintanya itu mengelus perut buncitnya dan berinteraksi dengan buah hati mereka. Namun masa lalu yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat itu malah menggerogoti kebahagiaan yang tengah ia bangun. Ia ingin Naruto pulang, namun bukan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

 **Greb...**

Tubuh mungil Hinata mendekap pria berseragam militer itu dari belakang. Begitu erat Hinata memeluk tubuh pria tercintanya itu, hingga ia mengabaikan janin kecil dalam tubuhnya itu terhimpit oleh pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akui Naruto-kun... tak ada sedikitpun rasa saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu... Aku sengaja menyamar menjadi gadis penjual bunga di depan asrama militer saat kau pulang, demi menarik rasa kasihanmu... Dan Hanabi, adik yang baru kutemukan saat aku kembali ke Jepang, dia tidak sakit apapun... aku berbohong padamu agar kau menaruh iba padaku, dan tanpa paksaan masuk dalam perangkapku."

Safir biru Naruto memanas, air bening mengalir dari celah kelopak matanya, ketika syaraf pendengarannya menangkap pernyataan sang istri yang utarakan dengan mulut kecil yang terisak itu.

"Hanya kebencian pada negeri ini yang ada dihatiku saat dulu aku berada di dekatmu... Aku mencuri setiap catatan mu ketika kau lengah dan mengembalikannya kembali di tas mu. Menyadap semua pembicaraanmu dengan rekanmu di waktu tak resmi ketika mereka berkunjung kerumah kita, dan kita telah menikah, aku dengan lancang menggeledah berangkasmu yang kau percayakan padaku."

Tangan Naruto kini mengepal tinju erat, ketika Hinata melanjutkan pernyataannya. Tubuh Hinata yang mendekapnya erat tak lagi memberi kehangatan padanya. Perut buncit yang begerak akibat kegiatan janin di dalamnya yang selalu ingin dielusnya kini membuatnya risih, kendati menempel sangat dekat dengan pinggang kekarnya.

Hatinya teriris saat kembali mengingat ucapan Toneri yang mengakui bahwa janin yang begitu ia sayang bukanlah berasal dari benihnya. Tangannya terangkat mencoba melepaskan tangan mungil Hinata yang melingkar pada pinggang berototnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi itu sebelum aku melihat ketulusanmu padaku..." Kian erat, Hinata malah mengencangkan pelukannya, bahkan sampai mengabaikan rasa sesak pada perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Kau mengajari aku apa artinya cinta, Naruto-kun... perhatianmu, ketulusanmu, membuatku mampu menghapus semua dendamku pada negeri ini. Namun tentara Sekutu tak mau melepaskanku. Mereka menempatkanku pada posisi yang sangat sulit. Aku harus terus memberi informasi yang ku dapat selama bersamamu... hingga Jepang tersudut..."

Inilah, inilah alasan utama Naruto sangat membenci Hinata. "Tak tahu kah kau berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang akibat peperangan ini? Tak tahukah kau berapa banyak tentara yang harus terpisah dengan keluarganya demi mempertahankan harga diri negeri ini? Dan kau! Kau membuat seolah perjuangan para prajurit itu sia-sia! Lalu setelah Jepang kalah, kau ingin aku hidup bersamamu, dan mengakui bayi kalian sebagai anakku?!"

Hinata tak bergeming. Ketika Naruto berteriak sangat kencang membentaknya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Demi _Kami-sama, Anata..._ Bayi yang ku kandung ini adalah buah cinta kita... Kendati aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebelum bersama mu, kau lah yang pertama merenggut mahkota berhargaku..."

"Ya aku memang yang pertama meyentuhmu, namun hanya kau, _Kami-sama_ dan keparat itu yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan saat aku tak disini. LEPASKAN AKU HINATA!" Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan air mata Hinata. Ucapan laknat Toneri di penghujung hayatnya, mampu mempengaruhi emosinya.

"Naruto-kun... kumohon jangan seperti ini... percayalah padaku, ini bayi kita... Hanya kau, aku tak pernah mengkhianati cinta kita, hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang menyentuhku dan sangat aku cintai..." Hinata enggan melepaskan pelukannya kendati tangan Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang suami.

"Sejak awal kau membohongiku! Tak ada yang menjamin kali ini kau berkata jujur! Lepaskan aku Hinata!"

Melepas kasar tangan Hinata yang memeluknya, tenaga besar Naruto mampu menggempaskan tubuh wanita hamil itu. Hinata hilang keseimbangan, saat ia berusaha untuk tidak terjungkal kebelakang dan menggapai tangan Naruto, tanpa menoleh, Naruro menepis tangannya hingga ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tubuh wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu condong kearah lain dan...

 **Brukkk**

"Agggghhhhhhh..." Hinata terpekik kesakitan saat perut buncitnya menghantam lemari, lalu jatuh terlentang hingga kepala belakangnya menghantam lantai. "Percaya padaku... ini bayimu... Naruto-kun..." Tangannya belum sempat membelai perut buncitnya, Hinata telah kehilangan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dalam rahim dan sepasang telinganya.

 ** _..._**

Lampu merah di atas pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, kini telah padam. Kepala kuning cepak pria yang dengan setia duduk menanti di kursi tungu terangkat. Menatap penuh harap agar pintu putih yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka. Tak cukup sabar untuk menanti, Naruto memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang sejak tadi ia tunggu untuk terbuka.

Belum sampai dirinya dihadapan pintu dimana ruangan yang tengah menyelamatkan sang istri bersama benih yang tertampung nyaman disana, pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu terbuka. Sesosok wanita cantik dengan jas putih yang melapisi tubuh moleknya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan bayinya?" Naruto langsung bertanya panik saat wanita dengan nama seperti bunga musim semi itu telah selesai menangani sang istri yang tengah hamil tua tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Alih-alih menjawab, dokter kandungan terbaik di Jepang tersebut, malah bertanya selidik. Lengkap dengan tatapan tajam penuh curiga dari _emerald_ hijaunya.

Pucat pasi. Naruto menunduk seraya meremas surai cepaknya. Ribuan rasa sesal berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Mengapa ia begitu tega mengabaikan Hinata yang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, mengapa dia begitu kejam pada wanita yang memberinya kasih sayang dan keluarga yang selama ini ia impikan. Jika boleh jujur Naruto, sangat ingin mempercayai ucapan sang istri sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Bahwa janin yang kini tengah berjuang tumbuh dalam rahin Hinata adalah darah dagingnya.

Namun naluri dan egonya sebagai lelaki tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Ucapan Toneri di penghujung hayatnya masih terngiang dalam ingatannya. Begitu sulit ia mempercayai Hinata setelah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat, bagaimana wanita yang amat ia cintai tengah bercumbu mesra bersama pria lain, ketika ia baru tiba di kediaman mereka.

Hening, tatapan menusuk Sakura, menjadi alasan kepala pirang cepak milik Naruto enggan terangkat.

"Kediaman mereka diserang."

Baik Naruto ataupun Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran sang suami di rumah sakit tempat ia mengabdi. Namun sekilas ia melihat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ketika Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke, seketika safir biru miliknya beradu pandang dengan onix hitam milik pria bermarga Uchiha ini.

Bukan menanggapi panggilan sang istri. Pria yang berfrosesi sebagai Jurnalis yang menentang tegas keputusan Kaisar Jepang menginvasi sejumlah negara Asia Tenggara ini, memilih memberikan jawaban berupa anggukkan seraya memejamkan matanya sekilas atas isyarat yang di berikan oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang penyebab keadaan Hinata seperti sekarang?" Kini giliran Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari _emerald_ hijau milik istri tercintanya itu.

"Akan ku jelaskan padamu, tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau jawab dulu pertanyaan si _Dobe_ ini," Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang nampak mengiba kabar dari Sakura tentang keadaan istrinya.

Dokter dengan surai bagai bunga musim semi itu menghela nafasnya berat, lalu perlahan pandangannya menyendu, menatap Naruto penuh iba. Tak ada kebohongan dari safir biru Naruto. Pria itu tampak kacau dan terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan isrinya.

"Aku harap kau bukan penyebab keadaan Hinata seperti ini." Sakura melirik sekilas ke pintu putih dimana dibaliknya tengah terbaring lemah wanita yang sedang berjuang hidup agar mahluk mungil di dalam tubuhnya masih dapat bernafas. Ingatan Sakura menerawang saat beberapa jam lalu Naruto membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya, kerumah sakit ini dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

"Kau patut bersyukur. Bayi kalian sanggup bertahan, hingga tak perlu dilahirkan secara prematur."

Harusnya Naruto merasa bahagia. Namun ia malah tersenyum kecut, mendengar Sakura menyebut janin yang terkandung dalam rahim Hinata sebagai bayi mereka, membuat Naruto kembali mengingat pernyataan Toneri yang mengakui bayi itu sebagai darah dagingnya.

"Pendarahannya terjadi di luar kandungan. Pendarahan tersebut tidak berasal dari uterus melainkan dari plasenta yang terlepas. Dalam kasus seperti ini, bisa dibilang beruntung karena plasenta yang terlepas tidak terlalu banyak sehingga bisa di tangani dengan mudah. Tapi jika ia kembali jatuh dengan posisi yang sama, kemungkinan besar plasenta yang terlepas akan jauh lebih banyak. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan induksi, dan bayi kalian akan terlahir prematur."

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura tiba-tiba batin Naruto menghangat. Walau masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bayi itu adalah darah dagingnya, namun kini setelah mengetahui tak terjadi hal buruk pada janin itu, membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau harus sedikit bersabar Naruto..." Kini suara Sakura terkesan lirih dan begitu banyak menyimpan kesedihan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tuntut Naruto panik, hingga tanpa sadar ia mencengkram sepasang bahu Sakura, tanpa peduli bahwa suami sang dokter akan marah padanya.

"Benturan di kepala belakangnya cukup fatal. Hinata mengalami gegar otak dan bila dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam dia tak sadarkan diri. Maka ia dinyatakan koma."

Kakinya seperti tak mengijak bumi, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan hingga hilang keseimbangan. Naruto hampir saja jatuh limbung kebelakang jika saja Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya tidak sigap menopang.

 _'Hime, seperti inikah caramu menghukumku... Bunuh saja, bunuh saja diriku ini sebagai hukuman keegoisanku... Tapi kumohon jangan biarkan aku kembali merasakan kehidupan dalam kesepian...'_

 _..._

Sakura meletakkan tangan putih nan ringkih itu ke atas kasur, setelah ia memeriksa dengan seksama denyut nadi wanita yang masih tak kunjung sadarkan diri hingga kini. "Kau bisa tidur di sofa Naruto. Denyut nadinya sudah mulai normal... Dia sudah berangsur membaik."

Kepala pirang yang bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang itu lalu mendongak, hampir delapan jam Naruto duduk di kursi besi tepat di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Kantung mata yang disekitar safir birunya menjadi saksi betapa berat beban yang ia tanggung di pundaknya. "Dia akan bingung mencariku saat sadar." Tangan sewarna madu milik Naruto meraih pelan tangan Hinata yang tergeletak diatas perut buncitnya. Membawa lembut tangan mungil tersebut dan mengeluskan lembut di rahang tegasnya.

"Kau pulanglah, _Nii-san,_ dan Izumi-nee sudah menjemputmu di depan."

Sakura tak punya pilihan lain. Ketika pria jangkung yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Mengambil tas jinjingnya yang dibuat dari rajutan benang woll, Sakura yang telah mengganti jas dokternya dengan _sweeter_ merah muda mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menemaninya sebentar." Ujar Sasuke, saat sang istri melintas tepat dihadapannya.

...

"Kau sudah membereskannya?" Akhirnya Naruto buka mulut. Setelah cukup lama keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya hanya di respon dengan kebungkaman.

"Aku membakar mayatnya di kebun belakang kantorku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa beban.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, setelah mendengar jawaban santai sang sahabat yang baru saja melenyapkan mayat orang yang telah ia bunuh. "Khe... keluar dari penjara, membuat rasa takutmu benar-benar putus."

"Penjara sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Sakura bisa bertahan dengan pria sepertiku."

Penjara, sudah bukan menjadi hal baru lagi bagi Sasuke. Opini-opini dan gagasan frontalnya yang ia kemukakan pada surat kabar, mengenai kekejian Jepang dan menyebut negerinya sendiri sebagai penjajah, sering kali membuat berang Kaisar dan membuatnya mendekam di penjara.

Beruntung ia berasal dari Klan Uchiha, klan yang memiliki kekerabatan cukup dekat dengan Kaisar. Jika saja Sasuke bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha, sudah lama ia kehilangan kepalanya karena komentar pedas yang ia tulis dalam surat kabar yang di cetak oleh perusahaan keluarganya.

"Jika bukan karena kau, aku malas membantu melenyapkan mata-mata, Sekutu. Lebih baik Negeri ini hancur agar para pemimpin sadar akan kesalahannya."

Naruto mendengus geli. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi baginya melihat Sasuke yang menaruh rasa benci pada negerinya sendiri. Bahkan di awal Naruto masuk dalam pasukan militer, sempat terjadi perang pendapat diantara mereka.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin matang usia mereka, persahabatan itu kembali terjalin. Mereka mulai menghormati ideologi masing-masing dan saling menerima perbedaan.

"Hanya pengecut yang tega menyakiti wanita, apalagi wanita itu adalah wanita yang ia cintai, dan terlebih lagi sedang mengandung benihnya." Tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke langsung melemparkan tuduhan sepihak pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Bagaimana bungsu Uchiha itu bisa lupa. Pagi hari saat Sakura memintanya mengantarkan susu hamil bubuk Hinata yang tertinggal di ruang prakteknya. Sasuke malah mendapatkan pemandangan tragis. Seorang pria berseragam militer tengah mendekap erat wanita hamil yang tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, adalah keberadaan pria asing yang telah tak bernyawa.

"Apa kau masih bisa bersikap manis ketika pulang dari medan perang, kau dapati istrimu tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain di atas tempat tidur kalian? Bahkan pria itu mengakui janin yang ada dalam kandungan istrimu adalah milik pria itu."

"Aku punya tiga jawaban untukmu. Yang pertama, aku bukan seorang Tentara, jadi aku tak mungkin kembali dari medan perang. Aku hanya sering keluar masuk penjara. Yang kedua, Sakura hanya tergila-gila padaku. Dan yang ketiga, hanya pria picik yang tak mau mengakui hasil perbuatannya. Hinata sangat setia padamu Naruto. Aku dan Sakura saksinya, bagaimana dia selalu menantimu, bertahan dalam kepayahan di kala kondisinya yang tengah hamil tua. Lalu kau meragukan darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau seorang pecundang Naruto."

Dan setelah ceramah panjang lebarnya, tanpa permisi Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian untuk merenungi perbuatannya.

...

Kepala kuning itu, masih tergolek dengan lengan sebagai bantalannya. Pinggangnya yang terasa pegal akibat tertidur di kursi besi disamping tempat tidur pasien, sama sekali tak dia hiraukan. Naruto akhirnya terlelap sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, setelah cukup lama terjaga setelah kepergian Sasuke.

Namun..., tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyaman itu malah terusik. Sentuhan lembut di pucuk kepala pirangnya yang seharusnya memberi kenyamanan, justru membuatnya terkesiap. Pasalnya tak ada satu orangpun di dalam ruang rawat itu kecuali dirinya, dan sang istri yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya terjaga. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menyentuh kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun..." Setelah sentuhan lembut yang mencapai pucuk kepalanya, cicitan lembut itu, menjadi dasar terkuat keyakinannya. "Percayalah... dia adalah bayi kita..."

Batin Naruto bagaikan diiris sembilu, ketika wanita tercintanya itu mengulangi kalimat yang sama sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Hinata masih mencoba meyakinnya bahwa bayi dalam kandungannya adalah milik Naruto

"Ssstttt... jangan banyak bicara.." Bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto mendekat pada kepala Hinata yang terbalut perban putih, dan mengecupnya lembut. "Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Percayalah padaku... dia adalah bayi kita..." Bukannya menangaggapi sang suami yang bertanya tentang lukanya, Hinata malam membawa tangan Naruto pada permukaan perut buncitnya.

Sikap diam Naruto yang malah tak bergeming, sontak membuat Hinata yang baru sadarkan diri itu malah menangis. Raut wajah ragu Naruto memang tak bisa di pungkiri, dan di dukung dengan tindakkannya yang menarik tangan dari tempat janinnya tengah tumbuh itu.

"Maaf Hime..., untuk percaya hal itu masih sulit bagiku..."

...

Kelopak mata putihnya mengerjab pelan, kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat dia mencoba membuka matanya. Bau alkohol yang sangat tajam, di tambah langit-langit yang berwarna putih membuatnya amat yakin bahwa kejadian yang ia alami semalam bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Suaminya membawanya kerumah sakit, setelah perut besarnya yang berisi janin itu terhempas bersamaan dengan kepalanya. Dan ketika ia sadarkan diri hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah meyakinkan sang suami atas status bayi yang dikandungnya. Namun pria bersurai pirang yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu justru meninggalkannya hingga ia menangis dan meraung kencang.

Lalu para perawat berdatangan, mencoba menenangkannya dengan menyuntikkan cairan yang membuatnya terlelap hingga bangun di pagi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata...?" Sakura, dokter merah muda itu muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka dan berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk.

Melihat wanita hamil yang kepayahan bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun, membuat Sakura dengan sigap membantu.

"Sakura..., dimana suamiku...?"

Wanita dengan surai bagai permen kapas itu mulai gelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pasiennya. Permata hijaunya mulai bergerak tak nyaman melirik kekanan dan kekiri. "Naruto... sebenarnya dia..."

"Nyonya Uzumaki Hinata. Anda diminta pimpinan kami untuk mengikuti kami."

Deg. Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

Jantung dua wanita itu berdegup kencang saat suara lantang memenuhi ruangan hening itu. Terlebih lagi Hinata, matanya yang bagai rembulan itu menangkap tiga sosok tegap berpakaian militer yang berjalan kearahnya. Seolah bersiap membawanya dan melakukan apapun padanya bila ia tak menurut.

 _'Apa para Tentara ini adalah bawahan Naruto-kun...? Apakah Naruto-kun telah melaporkanku pada Kaisar... Kami-sama... mereka akan membawaku kemana... Apa Naruto-kun sekejam itu demi negeri ini, dia melaporkan dan membiarkan aku mati bersama buah hati kami... Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku Naruto-kun... bahkan membunuhku... tapi jangan bayi kita... kau akan menyesal kelak... kau akan menyesal, Anata...'_

 ** _..._**

Pucat pasi..., wanita hamil yang keadaannya masih sangat lemah itu tak menyangka bahwa dirinya berada di tempat mengerikan ini. Sebagai seorang mata-mata sekutu ia tahu konsekuensinya bahwa penjara tahanan perang adalah tempat akhir hayatnya bila tertangkap oleh Kekaisaran Jepang sebagai seorang mata-mata.

Masih terekam jelas diingatannya, seorang wartawan Amerika Serikat yang menyamar sebagai wartawan berkebangsaan Jerman yang merupakan negara pendukung Jepang dalam Perang Dunia Dua. Pria itu mati mengerikan setelah berbulan-bulan di siksa tanpa ampun oleh tentara Jepang, dan dieksekusi pancung lalu isi perutnya dibuyarkan.

Sambil mengikuti langkah para tentara yang memegang lengannya, Hinata mengelus sekilas perut buncitnya. Baru saja janin kecil yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam rahimnya itu lolos dari maut, kini sang buah hati harus kembali terancam nyawanya.

Mungkin jika ia tak tengah berbadan dua seperti saat ini, kematian tak akan menjadi hal menakutkan baginya. Latihan keras sebagai mata-mata sekutu sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar menghadapi maut.

Namun..., bayi kecil ini, buah hati tercintanya yang begitu bergantung hidup padanya kini yang sangat ia khawatirkan keselamatannya. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, bayi kecil tak berdosa itu tak boleh mengalaminya. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun, bahkan mengemis dan menjilat kaki Kaisar Hirohito, agar mahluk mungil tak berdosa itu bisa melihat dunia.

...

"Masuk!" Perintah salah satu tentara yang tengah membuka jeruji besi di sel yang gelap.

Akhirnya Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ia terkesiap saat mendengar perintah yang di tujukan padanya. Memeluk perut buncitnya erat, Hinata takut-takut melihat sel pengap yang ia pikir di sediakan untuknya.

"Masuklah... ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu..."

Suara lain yang lebih bernada lembut, membuat pandangan Hinata tertoleh. Shikamaru, rekan Naruto di medan perang nampak berdiri tenang disampingnya dengan posisi istirahat di tempat. Pria dengan mata onix itu mengangguk sekilas. Isyarat bahwa tak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Menunduk perlahan, Hinata nampak kepayahan masuk ke dalam sel yang pintunya sengaja di buat rendah itu. Ia mendongak perlahan, mencoba mencari eksistensi keberadaan manusia di dalam ruangan pengap itu.

Mutiara ungu mudanya memanas, ketika cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah lubang udara kecil menerangi siluet tubuh tegap yang begitu ia kenal. Dan saat ia menatap wajah sang pemilik siluet, air matanya tumpah. Hinata bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan hanya untuk menahan isakan.

"Hiks... hiks...," Hinata terisak pilu, tanpa pikir panjang ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh tegap berbalut seragam militer yang dalam posisi istirahat di tempat itu. "Kenapa sampai seperti ini Naruto-kun...?" Tanyanya seraya menangis di sandaran dada bidang pria yang paling ia cintai.

Tak bergeming, Naruto seolah enggan membalas pelukan hangat wanita yang paling ia cintai itu membiarkan Hinata terisak di dadanya. Namun pertahannya runtuh ketika hidung mancung Hinata bergesek pada seragam militernya.

"Naruto-kun... percayalah satu-satunya kejujuran dalam hubungan kita adalah cinta dan tubuhku ini hanya milikmu..."

Dan setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut mungil Hinata, pertahanan keegoisan Naruto runtuh. Kelopak mata kecokelatannya terpejam rapat, dengan lelehan air mata yang merembes di celah-celahnya. Naruto menangis, bahkan tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya terangkat dan balas mendekap tubuh Hinata yang tengah memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime..." Ia kecup sayang pucuk kepala kelam wanita tersayangnya itu, menghirup dalam aroma yang sangat dan mungkin akan ia rindukan untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Naruto-kun...?" Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih di perban putih, Hinata membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami.

Sementara Naruto menghentikannya dengan membelai lembut kepala belakang Hinata. "Apa masih terasa sakit, aku pasti sangat keterlaluan, ya?"

Menggeleng dalam pelukan sang suami, itulah yang Hinata lakukan untuk menyangkal analisa suaminya. Tidak, Hinata sama sekali tak menyalahkan suaminya atas hal buruk yang menimpanya. Baginya hal itu adalah sebuah hukuman karena ia telah membohongi pria yang begitu mempercayainya.

Andai saja... andai saja ia jujur pada Naruto saat rasa cinta itu mulai terbentuk. Andai saja ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Toneri sejak awal pada Naruto, pasti kesalahpahaman ini tak akan terjadi. Petaka besar yang hampir merenggut buah cinta mereka tak akan terjadi. Dan Naruto pasti tidak akan menyangkal keberadaan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Shikamaru yang menjadi saksi moment pilu sepasang suami istri itu, mengambil inisiatif. Ia harus menjelaskan perjuangan Naruto demi Hinata. Dan tentu saja dua prajurit itu tak diizinkan untuk mendengarnya.

"Informasi tentang statusmu sebagai mata-mata Sekutu sudah sampai ketelinga Perdana Menteri."

"Shika!" Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Sedikit berteriak berharap mampu membungkam mulut Shikamaru.

"Khe..." Shikamaru tersenyum remeh. Bentakkan seperti itu sama sekali tak mampu menggertak seorang tentara.

...

 _Kalut, penat, tak ada hal lain selain dua kata itu yang kini merajai pikiran Naruto. Ia berjalan gontai di lorong rumah sakit dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau pecundang Naruto..." Gumamnya lirih sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang di lorong rumah sakit._

 _"Agggghhhhhh!" Frustasi, ia menjambak kasar surai pirang cepaknya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tega meninggalkannya sendiri disana," Naruto mulai meracau merutuki kebodohannya. "Ia meraung-raung memintaku tetap berada disisinya. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Seperti pecundang. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam penanganan para perawat tanpa peduli sedikitpun!"_

 _Tubuh tegapnya bangkit. Ia langkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar dimana Hinata dirawat. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan akan mempercayai Hinata. Mempercayai bahwa janin yang bersemayam dalam rahim wanita itu adalah darah dagingnya. Mempercayai kesetiaan Hinata dan tak akan meragukannya lagi._

 _Namun langkahnya terhenti, ia urungkan kembali kekamar sang istri. "Perdana menteri..." Ucapnya gelagapan saat orang nomor dua di negeri ini berada dihadapannya._

 _"Kami menunggumu di markas untuk memberi informasi ini." Pria bernama Senju Tobirama itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan selembar amplop yang langsung di terima oleh Naruto._

 _"Tapi karena ku dengar istrimu mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi aku meminta Shikamaru mengantarkanku kesini."_

 _"Anda tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, Perdana Menteri." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sekilas, sebelum dengan cepat membuka amplop yang ia yakin menyimpan informasi yang sangat penting itu._

 _"Istrimu adalah salah satu dari mata-mata keturunan Jepang yang di tempatkan Sekutu di Negara kita."_

 _Bersamaan dengan suara yang memenuhi syaraf pendengarannya, bola mata Naruto baru saja selesai membaca secarik kertas yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapi pada amplop yang diserahkan sang perdana menteri. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata, namun tak mengurangi nyalinya untuk melindungi orang yang amat ia cintai._

 _Meremas surat itu dalam kepalanya, sepasang lengan berotot Naruto terulur di hadapan sang perdana menteri. Isyarat ia menyerahkan diri dan siap di borgol. "Bawa aku. Limpahkan semua tuduhan itu atas namaku."_

 _..._

Hinata menatap nanar kapal pesiar megah yang ada dihadapannya. Kapal yang akan membawanya pergi dari ibu kota. Menjauh dari pujaan hatinya.

Angin sejuk ditengah musim panas itu, tak berarti apapun baginya. Rasa sedih membuncah di dalam dadanya saat ia tahu, bahwa Narutonyalah yang menebus semua kesalahannya. Bahkan sekarang Pria itu menyuruhnya pergi jauh dari Tokyo demi keselamatannya dan si jabang bayi.

Tangan putihnya terangkat dan ia gunakan untuk membelai sayang kandungannya yang telah berusia tua itu. "Nak..." Gumamnya pelan berinteraksi dengan si janin. _"Kaa-chan_ tak mengerti apa maksud dari Ayahmu yang menjauhkan kita darinya... Dia berkata bahwa ini adalah demi keselamatan kita... tapi bagi _Kaa-chan_ ini adalah sebuah hukuman darinya atas dusta _Kaa-chan,_ nak..."

 ** _..._**

" _Hei..., manja..., bila kau seperti ini kapal itu bisa meninggalkanmu..."_

 _"Biarkan saja kapal itu pergi.. " Hinata kian mengeratkan rengkuhan sepasang tangan mungilnya pada pinggang tegap sang suami. Dia tak ingin barang sekejappun di pisahkan dari pelukan sang suami. Kendati Naruto telah berulang kali berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mungil sang istri yang mendekapnya erat._

 _Tersenyum kecut, Naruto membelai lembut kepala belakang Hinata yang di balut perban putih. Lalu sekilas bibir merah kecokelatannya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala yang menguarkan wangi harum dan amat ia sukai._

 _"Aku menghabiskan sebagian gajiku membeli tiket kapal itu..." Dagu lancip kecokelatannya bertumpu pada pucuk kepala Hinata, lalu sesaat kemudian menggesek lembut rahang tegasnya pada helaian kelam nan lembut milik wanita tersayangnya._

 _"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membelinya..., aku tak mau pergi jauh darimu..."_ _Hinata menggeleng kuat, menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, hingga air bening dari mutiara lavendernya merembes dan membasahi seragam militer berwarna cokelat muda itu._

 _Hatinya terenyuh, safir birunya tak mampu lagi membendung titik demi titik air mata yang kini membasahi rahang tegasnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung sang istri, Naruto merasakan seolah bagian dari tubuhnya harus di tarik paksa saat harus melepaskan Hinata menjauh darinya._

" _Pergilah... Hokaido sangat aman untuk kalian.._." _Suaranya bergetar, bahkan terdengar berbisik, menandakan bahwa pria pimpinan Skuadron Kamikaze, pahlawan berani mati milik Jepang yang paling di takuti pasukan Amerika Serikat._

 _"Naruto-kun harus ikut... kau tak boleh menanggung semua kesalahanku..."_

 _"Hinata..." Kali ini suara sendu Naruto berganti lebih tegas. Membuat Hinata mencicit ketakutan dan mengendurkan pelukannya. Hingga dengan mudah Naruto menggenggam sepasang lengan kecilnya dan menjeda pelukan mereka. Safir dan mutiara saling beradu. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata, sementara Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh mengiba. "Sekali saja... menurutlah padaku, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak pernah meminta apapun padamu, bukan...? Kali ini sekali saja menurutlah padaku, tinggalkan Tokyo dan Aku."_

 _"Sebegitu bencinyakah Naruto-kun padaku, hingga ingin menyingkirkanku dari kehidupan Naruto-kun dan mengambil alih semua kesalahanku. Beginikah cara Naruto-kun menghukumku?" Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dari lengannya dan menempelkan tangan kecokelatan itu pada perut buncitnya yang di lapisi pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda._

 _"Demi dia... kumohon percayalah bahwa hanya Naruto-kunlah satu-satunya pria yang ku cintai dan ku izinkan menyentuhku... Dan yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sini adalah darah daging Naruto-kun.."_

 _Bibir merah kecokelatannnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecut. Batin Naruto seolah tercubit saat mengingat kebrengsekannya kemarin yang tega meragukan kestiaan sang istri dan asal-usul benihnya yang di kandung Hinata. Tangannya terangkat, meraih sepasang pipi gembul yang selalu memerah akibat dirinya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu..." Satu kalimat meluncur dari Naruto dilanjutkan dengan kecupan hangat yang medarat di kening berlapis poni rata nan tebal itu. "Aku mempercayaimu..." Kali ini kalimat itu keluar dilanjutkan dengan kecupan sayang di sepasang pipi gembulnya. "Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku..." Kali ini sepasang kelopak mata sendu Hinata yang di kecup lembut oleh bibir Naruto._ " _Kau harus membayar mahal untuk kepercayaan yang kutitipkan..., maka..., pergilah dari Tokyo..."_

 _Air bening itu kian jadi mengucur dari mutiara lavendernya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sungguh yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah hanya berkumpul bersama pria yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. "Kumohon jangan memintaku meninggalkanmu Anata..."_

 _"Kau mencintai ku, bukan?" Jempol lebar nan hangat sewarna madu itu menghapus lembut jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi tembam wanita tersayangnya. Sungguh, Naruto tak ingin lagi melihat air mata di mata Hinata setelah insiden penyerangan Toneri tempo hari._

 _Sebuah anggukkan cepat dari Hinata menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Bibir merah kecokelatannya tersenyum bahagia atas jawaban wanitanya. "Buktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku... pergilah dari sini..."_

 _Tak ada jawaban lagi dari bibir Hinata. Hanya isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang sesekali ia gigiti bagian bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan. Kedua tangannya ia pergunakan untuk mengelus kandungannya yang sudah sangat membesar, seolah mengadukan risalah hatinya pada si jabang bayi yang begitu ia sayangi._

 _Sesaat kemudian, wanita yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan itu terkesiap. Perut buncitnya yang berisi nyawa itu, tiba-_ _tiba menghangat. Sepasang tangan kekar tengah mendekap erat perut berisi janin itu, dan yang paling mengarukan ada kepala kuning yang bersandar pada permukaan perut berlapis pakaian rumah sakit itu._

 _Naruto memeluk erat tempat dimana darah dagingnya tengah tumbuh, menyandarkan kepalanya seraya menempelkan telinga dan pipinya di perut buncit itu agar dapat merasakan dan mendengar aktivitas mahluk mungil di dalam sana. "Hei.. jagoan..." Dia mulai bermonolog dengan janin yang bersemayam nyaman di dalam rahim sang ibu._

 _Hinata tersenyum getir seraya mengelus sayang kepala kuning sang suami yang bersandar_ _pada kandungannya. Perpisahan kini telah di ujung mata. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah sang suami yang tak dapat di tolak. Interaksi ayah dan anak yang terjadi saat ini merupakan yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya._

 _"Tolong jaga, Kaa-chan saat Tou-chan tidak lagi bersama kalian, ne..." Suaranya bergetar, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Naruto tak ingin pertahanannya kembali pecah. Ia tak boleh tampak lemah di hadapan sang istri._ _"Buat ibumu bangga nak... dan jangan menyusahkannya..."_

 _"Hiks... hiks..." Seolah ucapan perpisahan untuk selamanya. Hinata tak sanggup untuk kembali menangisi perpisahan yang akan segera terjadi. Sejujurnya hati Hinata benar-benar bahagia mendengar interaksi Naruto bersama bayi dalam kandungannya. Dari cara Naruto mengajak bicara kandungannya, ia tahu, bahwa prajurit itu sudah mengakui bahwa janin yang bergelung nyaman dalam rahim itu adalah darah daginnya._

 _Sadar bahwa sang istri kembali terisak, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dihadapan perut besar Hinata. "Jangan menangis lagi..., kau sangat terlihat jelek, tahu..." Candanya sambil mengelus kembali jejak-jejak air mata di pipi tembam yang memerah itu. "Jangan pakai pakaian ini saat akan berangkat kau akan sangat terlihat jelek sekali."_

 _Tak ada senyuman atas lelucon yang di lemparkan oleh sang suami yang nampak tercengir lebar dipaksakan. Ia hanya memandang lekat tiap lekuk wajah sang suami yang akan sangat ia rindukan. Kelak hanya foto sang suami yang bisa ia pandangi sebagai pelepas rindu._

 _Kembali masuk dalam tubuh besar tinggi yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Kelak Hinata_ _tak akan dapat merasakan lagi pelukan hangat yang amat ia rindukan._

 _Delapan bulan ia menanti untuk beradu kasih dengan pria yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya..., namun takdir hanya memberikannya kesempatan beberapa jam untuk mereka bersama._

 _"Rindukan aku Hime... rindukan aku..."_

 _Bisikan lembut sang suami langsung di telinganya, membuat batin Hinata seperti diremas. Air mata kian deras mengucur dari bola mata ungunya, bersamaan isakan yang semakin kencang_.

" _Apa kita punya kesempatan untuk berjumpa lagi, Naruto-kun...?"_

 _Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan menjeda jarak diantara mereka. "Pergilah..., kapanya akan segera berangkat dan kau harus berganti pakaian dulu sebelum pergi..."_

 _Hinata kembali menggeleng, enggan melepaskan pelukan dari suaminya. Namun Naruto mundur dan menjauh dari tubuh sang istri. "Shika bawa dia pergi." Ucapanya bergetar seraya menahan tangis, membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto tak ingin memperlihatkan tangisannya yang terisak dihadapan sang istri._

 _"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun..." Hanya ucapan lembut itu,yang ia dengar terakhir kalinya dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sebelum sosok wanita yang begitu ia cintai menjauh dari dirinya atas perintahnya sendiri._

 ** _Sapporo,_ _Agustus, 1945_**

 _"Nee-sama..."_

Tak bergeming, wanita yang tinggal menghitung hari untuk melahirkan itu, tak melepaskan pandangan dari kaca jendela besar dihadapannya. Hinata sama sekali tak mengindahkan Hanabi yang sedari tadi, memanggilnya.

"Hinata-nee, kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi... berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi bayimu juga akan menderita karena keegoisanmu..."

"Aku sudah minum susu tadi pagi, dia baik-baik saja." Tangannya yang tampak benar-benar ceking itu, mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah benar-benar buncit, dan terlihat seolah dapat meletus kapanpun. "Kami tidak lapar..."

"Sampai kapan Hinata-nee, sampai kapan kau akan selalu mengkhawatirkan pria itu? Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya bukan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam. Ia mendongak, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sang adik.

"Kau pikir dia di siksa, kau pikir dia menderita di dalam penjara sana?!" Hanabi mulai melengkingkan suaranya. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat Hinata yang kian terpuruk setelah tiba di Sapporo. Nafsu makannya kian turun. Bahkan di usia kandungan yang mencapai puncaknya tubuhnya semakin ceking dengan perut yang sangat buncit, persis seperti penderita busung lapar.

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi?"

"Ini! Lihat baik-baik siapa pria yang ada dalam foto ini!" Hanabi menyodorkan setumpuk kertas padanya.

Mutiara lavender yang cekung itu, seketika membulat, ketika melihat halaman depan surat kabar yang berada di tangannya. "Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin..., tak mungkin Naruto-kun melakukan hal ini padaku..."

Dalam foto itu tampak barisan tentara yang berfoto di depan pesawat perang dan siap untuk berangkat. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak melewatkan judul berita yang menampakkan sang suami dalam barisan tentara di foto itu.

 **PASUKAN TERBAIK KEMBALI KE HIROSHIMA, JEPANG SIAP LUMPUHKAN SEKUTU**

"Dia membuangmu, _Nee-sama..._ dia tak menginginkanmu dan mengirimmu kesini! Dia ingin kau pergi, dan kau malah menangisinya! Kau wanita terbodoh yang ku kenal!"

"Tidak... tidak mungkin Naruto-kun melakukan hal ini padaku..."

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kreeeekkkk_**

 _Bunyi sel besi berkarat yang terbuka itu begitu membuat telinga berdenging ngilu. Tapi tidak bagi sosok pria tegap yang hampir satu bulan menghuni ruangan gelap dan lembab, tempat para pengkhianat negeri matahari terbit ini menanti ajalnya._

 _Wajah tegas berlapis kulit tan itu di penuhi memar membiru, sepasang safir birunya di bingkai lebam biru, hadiah bogem mentah dari para prajurit yang dulu pernah menjadi juniornya. Dulu dirinya di banggakan dan di elu-elukan oleh bangsa ini sebagai pahlawan, dulu jangankan memukulinya babak belur seperti ini, bahkan untuk menatap tajam safir birunya, tak ada satupun dari mereka_ _yang bernyali._

 _Kini wibawanya sudah luntur, harga dirinya sudah tak berarti lagi. Bagai bangkai yang tak berguna lagi, tubuh berotot yang bergelimangan darah itu di rantai menggantung dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan._

 _"Sudah cukup, Naruto!" Kepala kuning yang dilumuri darah itu mendongak, ketika namanya dipanggil. Bibir sobek yang berlumur darah itu tersenyum tipis ketika safir birunya yang menyembab, menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenali._

 _Hatake Kakashi, Prajurit yang berpangkat Jenderal yang selama ini menjadi pimpinan tertingginya dalam kemiliteran. Air mata menitik dari onix hitam pria yang surainya mulai beruban itu. Prajuritnya, anak didiknya yang ia pungut dari jalanan, ia besarkan dan didik hingga menjadi Prajurit kebanggaan Negeri Matahari terbit ini. Hari ini dijadikan seonggok daging tak berguna oleh negeri yang dibelanya._

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan menanggung dosa orang lain seperti ini, nak..." Kini suara tegas Kakashi berubah menjadi bergetar bahkan berbisik lirih. Ia tak sampai hati melihat kondisi Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan seperti ini._

 _"Dia bukan orang lain, Sensei..." Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruto berhasil membuka mulutnya yang berlumuran darah._ _"Dia istriku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, dan kau katakan apa yang dilakukan dia adalah dosa?"_

 _Kakashi diam tertegun, sorot mata Naruto kini berubah dari sendu, nampak begitu menyimpan kebencian. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengabdi dibawah Kaisar biadab itu, Sensei!"_

 _"Kapten Uzumaki jaga bicaramu!"_

 _"Aku muak Sensei, muak dengan tingkah laku para prajurit yang bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain, muak dengan ambisi Kaisar sialan itu menduduki seluruh Asia!" Setengah berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang miliki. Naruto seolah menumpahkan semua beban yang ia tanggung di medan perang._

 _Tidak, ia tak sekeji apa yang dunia pikirkan tentang Prajurit Jepang kebanyakan. Biadab, brengsek dan perusak. Tidak, Naruto tak pernah mau menerima tugas menjajah negara lain. Menyaksikan para rekannya yang menduduki negara jajahan, membangun pos-pos hiburan, berisi wanita-wanita cantik setempat yang di jadikan budak nafsu mereka selama tak pulang ke Tanah Air._

 _Selama ini dia hanya di tempatkan di pantai lepas wilayah Jepang, untuk menjaga pertahanan Jepang dari serangan Tentara Sekutu. Bahkan untuk menjadi tentara pengawas budak Korea di pulau_ _Hasima, ia menolak dengan tegas._

 _"Para pekerja tambang di pulau Hasima melarikan diri, mereka membawa kapal pembawa batubara setelah memenggal manager perusahaan disana."_

 _"Baguslah," jawab Naruto santai seolah tanpa beban._

 _"Jepang diambang kekalahan. Amerika menduduki pantai Okinawa dan membangun Pangkalan Militer_ _disana."_

 _"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku. Cuih..." Naruto meludahkan darah kental dari mulutnya._

 _"Kaisar menginginkanmu kembali ke medan perang. Hiroshima, adalah target mereka."_

 _"Khe..." Naruto tersenyum remeh mendengar berita yang di bawa Kakashi. "Tua bangka itu menginginkan hukuman matiku di medan perang._

 _"Rebut kembali Okinawa sebelum mereka menyerang Hiroshima."_

 _..._

 ** _5 Agustus_ _1945_**  
 ** _Jepang, Sapporo, Hokaido_**

"Belum ada pembukaan..." Dokter paruh baya yang masih nampak sangat cantik itu, melepaskan stetoskop dari lubang telinganya, iris hazelnya menatap sendu tubuh ringkih dengan perut yang membuncit sangat besar tersebut.

"Hanya kontraksi palsu. Kakakmu belum waktunya melahirkan, tapi kau harus selalu bersiaga, ini sudah memasuki bulannya, ia bisa melahirkan kapanpun." Sambung wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu sambil menutup perut besar yang telah selesai periksa, dengan selembar kain pakaian yang sebelumnya ia singkap.

Hanabi, gadis dengan surai cokelat yang berdiri disamping sang kakak yang terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri, hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah menanggapi ucapan Tsunade. Sesaat setelah ia memperlihatkan surat kabar keberangkatan Naruto kembali ke Hiroshima. Kakaknya yang tengah hamil tua tiba-tiba melenguh panjang sambil memegangi perut buncitnya dan berakhir dengan terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong jangan buat dia terlalu keras berpikir, dia sering sekali pingsan. Aku takut bayinya akan meninggal sebelum dilahirkan."

...

 **6 _Agustus 1945_**  
 ** _Sapporo_**

" _Nee-sama..._ hari ini kau di perbolehkan pulang..., kau tunggu sebentar disini ya... aku akan mengurus administrasimu dulu..."

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan lembutnya masih senantiasa membelai sayang kandungannya yang semakin tua itu.

Bahkan ketika Hanabi pergi dari kamar rawatnya, pandangan lavender mililiknya masih senantiasa menatap langit Hokaido yang begitu cerah. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terkesiap, suara dentuman teramat kencang disertai getaran hebat pada bangunan kokoh itu terasa amat kuat. Langit biru negeri matahari terbit itu seketika berubah menjadi kelam.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Hinata menjadi gelisah. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah getaran yang ia kira gempa itu mulai reda. Ya..., bagi warga Jepang yang tinggal di kepulauan samudera lepas, gempa sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

 _"Ano..._ permisi... Apa baru saja terjadi gempa?" Tanya Hinata menghentikan langkah seorang perawat yang melintas dihadapannya.

Perawat itu tersenyum seraya memberikan selembar masker padanya. "Nyonya Uzumaki, sebaiknya Anda tetap dikamar, dan gunakan masker tadi. Guncangan yang terjadi baru saja, bukanlah gempa. Pemerintah di Tokyo menyiarkan melalui radio, Amerika menjatuhkan bom atom di tengah kota Hiroshima. Dan guncangan itu adalah akibat dari ledakan tersebut. Dampaknya memang tak terlalu terasa di Hokaido, namun, asap hasil bom atom itu sangat berbahaya."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, ia bagaikan di sengat ribuan volt listrik. Kakinya seolah melayang tak menginjak bumi. Kepalanya berputar-putar hingga pandangannya menggelap. Hiroshima, tempat dimana suaminya kini ditugaskan di jatuhi bom atom. Siapapun tahu berapa kekuatan bom itu.

Tak pernah ada korban selamat jika senjata pemusnah masal itu dilepaskan. Tak pernah ada harapan kehidupan bagi tempat yang di hancurkan dengan bom itu, dan para prajurit tentu akan ada dibarisan terdepan target bom itu. Dan salah satu prajurit itu adalah pria tercintanya

 **Buggghhhhh**

"Hinata-sama!" Perawat itu berteriak histeris. Tubuh wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu tiba-tiba limbung ke depan. Perut dan kepalanya terhenpas menghantam lantai, setelah ia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

...

Hanabi bangkit dari kursi panjang tempat ia menunggu di depan ruangan dimana Hinata mendapat pertolongan pertama. Ia berlari dan langsung menghampiri Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu

"Ba-"

"Dia koma." Belum sempat Hanabi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Tsunade telah lebih dahulu menjawabnya. "Benturan di kepalanya merusak syarafnya yang memang sebelumnya lemah. Dan guncangan serta hantaman di perutnya membuat kandungannya kontraksi. Tapi dia koma. Ia tak mungkin melahirkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan mengoperasinya sekarang sama dengan membunuh keduanya. Kami akan berusaha keras agar dia memperoleh kesadarannya. Jika lewat dari tiga hari dia tak kunjung siuman, bayinya yang harus mengalah. Kami akan mengeluarkannya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

 ** _..._**

 _Usai mengenakan rompi tentaranya, Kapten Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawat perang yang terpakir gagah di pangkalan militer Hiroshima. Pagi itu, dia bersama dengan beberapa pasukannya akan bersiap menggempur Okinawa, salah satu wilayah Jepang yang berhasil di duduki tentara Sekutu Amerika Serikat._

 _Ada rasa gelisah yang bersarang di benaknya ketika melangkah mendekat pada pesawat militer yang selama ini menjadi sahabat setianya di langit biru samudera pasifik. Entahlah, ketika ia akan meninggalkan pangkalan militer yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bertugas, ia seolah memiliki firasat tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu._

 _"Sayonara, Hiroshima..." Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya berbisik mengucap kata selamat tinggal..._

 _..._

 ** _Ngingggggg_**

 ** _Blam_**

 ** _Duarrrrrrr_**

 _Langit Okinawa begitu pekat senja itu, cahaya jingga sang senja diselimuti awan pekat nan gelap. Ammonium nitrat beracun mematikan menyebar di sepanjang garis pantai Okinawa. Naruto mengenakan maskernya, ia baru saja menjatuhkan bom dari pesawatnya tepat di atas gudang persentajataan tentara Sekutu._

 _"Roger, rubah api melapor, tiga gunung berapi sudah di hancurkan, ganti." Membenarkan letak microphone yang menempel pada telinga dan pipinya. Ia baru saja melaporkan tindakannya pada pos jaga di Hiroshima._

 _"Roger, rubah api melapor, ganti." Tak ada jawaban dari pos membuat Naruto kembali mengulang laporannya._

 ** _Nggggghg_**

 _Hanya bunyi dengungan yang menyambut indera pendengarannya. Jawaban dari pos penjagaan di Hiroshima sama sekali tak ia dapatkan._

 _"Kapten rubah, Sersan serigala melapor, ganti."_

 _"Kiba, apa yang terjadi."_

 _"Nagasaki mengambil alih pos keamanan Hiroshima, Kapten, ganti. Sekutu baru saja memborbardir Hiroshima."_

 _Termangu, Naruto sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika kabar buruk itu sampai di telinganya. 'Ini kah akhir dari perang, ini kah akhir dari keegosian Kaisar Hirohito... Hiroshima tak hanya dihuni oleh para Tentara. Ada banyak warga sipil tak bersalah disana, anak-anak dan wanita. Apa ini cara sekutu menghentikan perang, menghancurkan tanpa padang bulu. Menyamaratakan kejahatan perang, menggunakan senjata pemusnah masal._

 _Seketika tanpa ia sadari, air bening menetes dari safir birunya. Ingatannya kembali pada wanita tercintanya bersama sang buah hati yang kini berada jauh darinya. Meremas dada kirinya yang berlapis seragam militer, batin Naruto di hantui ketakutan yang luar biasa. 'Bisa saja setelah ini mereka merencanakan meratakan Hokaido untuk membuat Kaisar menyerah, Hinata dia masih berada dalam kekuasaan Jepang, tidak seharusnya aku mengirimnya ke Korea atau setidaknya keluar dari Jepang.'_

 ** _DUARRRRRRR_**

 _Ledakan besar terjadi, Naruto terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Tentara Sekutu tengah menembaki pesawatnya._

 _..._

 ** _Nagasaki, 9 Agustus 1945_**

 _Kelopak mata kecokelatannya mengerjap, dan bersamaan dengan itu, safir biru yang di kelilingi oleh kornea yang memerah menampakkan kilauannya. Putih, yang ada di pandangannya hanya putih... Mengerjab berkali-kali. Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya._

 _"Naruto-kun..." Hingga suara gemulai yang amat ia rindukan seketika memenuhi indera pendengarannya._

 _"Hime..." Air mata haru menetes dari safir birunya. Sosok yang amat ia sayangi itu melangkah tertatih mendekat padanya._

 _Bibir merah kecokelatannya membentuk kurva senyuman. Hatinya menghangat kala mendapati Hinata yang begitu manis mengenakan dress hamil berwarna putih kian mendekat padanya._

 _"Agghhh..." Mencoba untuk bangkit agar dapat menghampiri lebih dahulu wanita tersayangnya, namun gagal. Rasa nyeri luar biasa mendera kaki kanannya._

 _"Jangan di paksakan..." Hinata kini berada tepat dihadapannya, dengan jarak yang sama sekali tak berarti. Air mata sendu mengalir dari mutiara ungu mudanya, Hinata menangis pilu melihat kondisi pria tercintanya yang begitu mengenaskan. Tangan lembutnya terulur kearah lengan kanan Naruto yang dilubangi timah panas oleh tentara sekutu._

 _Safir biru Naruto yang mengikuti gerak tangan Hinata, memanas. Rasa nyeri luar biasa di lubang berdarah itu tiba-tiba menjadi sejuk, ketika Hinata menempelkan tangan lembutnya pada luka membusuk itu._

 _"Apa terasa sakit...? Hiksss..." Hinata terisak pelan, tak kuasa menahan rasa pilunya. Baru kali ini selama ia mengenal Naruto, ia melihat Tentara gagah kebanggaannya itu berlumuran darah dengan peluru yang bersarang di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Menggeleng pelan, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi tembam Hinata yang sembab karena air mata. "Tidak setelah melihatmu Hime..."_

 _"Hiks... hiks...," Hinata kembali terisak kencang, tanggannya yang lain menumpu tangan Naruto yang membelai pipinya._

 _"Jangan menangis, Hime... kau tak malu pada jagoan kita, hmmm?" Tanya Naruto lembut seraya membelai kandungan Hinata yang sudah sangat membesar._

 _Hinata mengeleng pelan, seraya mengelus tangan Naruto yang membelai pipinya. "Aku... aku sangat merindukan Naruto-kun... Apa Naruto-kun tidak merindukanku? Hiks... hiks..."_

 _Tak kuasa mendengar rintihan Hinata yang sangat memilukan, Naruto membawa kepala indigo itu ke dada bidangnya, menyandarkan kepala Hinata dengan nyaman, lalu mengecupi sayang pucuk kepala wangi yang amat ia rindukan. "Aku merindukanmu Hime... sangat..." Ucapnya bergetar seraya berbisik._

 _"Pulanglah Naruto-kun... pulanglah... kami sangat membutuhkanmu..."_

 _Perlahan sosok tubuh mungil nan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan itu, menguap bagai asap. Pelukan itu menjadi hampa, dan sontak membuat Naruto terkesiap._

 _"Hime..." Gelagapan, ia menyadari bahwa sosok Hinata hilang dalam dekapannya._

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ini hanya halusinasiku...?'_

 _"HINATA! HINATA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU..." Ia terus berteriak dalam kehampaan, tak akan ada yang mendengar atau menjawabnya._

 _..._

"HINATA!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu safir birunya terbuka. Aneh, bukan lagi pemandangan cahaya putih yang menyambutnya. Melainkan langit-langit dengan cat abu-abu tua. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Sama halnya dengan langit-langit, bangunan ini juga di cat warna abu-abu.

Dan aroma obat yang menguar di mana-mana, membuat ia yakin dimana tempat kini ia berada. Rumah sakit. Meremas kepala pirang cepaknya, Naruto mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya.

Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai kembali pada otaknya, ia ingat sekarang. Ketika pesawat-pesawat sekutu itu menyerangnya, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar pesawatnya tak jatuh ke daratan Okinawa. Jatuh dalam wilayah kekuasaan Sekutu, sama saja menjadikan dirinya bangkai makanan anjing.

Tak hanya pesawatnya, berkali-kali Tentara Sekutu dari dalam pesawat menembaki tubuhnya. Berulang kali Naruto mengelak, namun satu tembakan di lengan kanannya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Naruto tak dapat mengendalikan pesawatnya dan berakhir dengan tumbangnya dia di pegunungan Okinawa.

...

"Kau sudah sadar, Kapten?"

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah, memperoleh lagi semua ingatannya sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Safir birunya melirik kearah pintu, sesosok pria dengan surai cokelat cepak, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan, Kiba?" Tanyanya saat pria bersurai cokelat itu duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Dua hari. Kau hampir mati Kapten. Kau beruntung, pesawatmu jatuh di perbukitan Okinawa, beberapa Tentara kita yang tersisa berhasil membawamu ke Nagasaki."

"Nagasaki?" Beonya memastikan.

"Ya, Nagasaki. Pusat militer Jepang di pindahkan ke Nagasaki, setelah Hiroshima di hancurkan."

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar penjelasan Kiba. "Apa Jepang sudah mengaku kalah?"

"Kaisar Hirohito, memutuskan untuk tak akan menyerah hingga akhir." Jawab Kiba putus asa. Jika boleh jujur, Kiba sudah tak sanggup bertahan dengan perang yang hanya mempertahankan ego, dan menebarkan penderitaan dimana-mana.

"Khe..." Naruto mendengus kesal seraya memijat hidungnya dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut perban. "Tua bangka itu akan menyerah jika seluruh Jepang hangus. Kiba, siapkan satu unit pesawat untukku."

"Untuk apa Kapten. Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Kau pikir aku akan kembali berperang, cih. Aku akan menuju Hokaido."

...

"Ngghhhh... Akh..." Kelopak mata putihnya terbelalak lebar. Hinata akhirnya memperoleh kesadarannya. Isi perutnya berkontraksi hebat. Bayi dalam rahimnya berputar-putar dan menendang sangat kencang minta di keluarkan. "Sakit... hiksss... Naruto-kun ini sangat sakit..."

Seolah harapannya terkabul, tangan pucatnya yang mencengkram erat besi sisi tempat tidur, kini mendapatkan genggaman hangat, telapak tangan lebar yang kehangatannya sangat ia rindukan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mencicit pelan, saat ia menoleh, sosok yang amat ia rindukan berada disampinga, menggenggam erat tangannya, menemaninya berjuang membawa sang buah hati untuk melihat dunia.

" _Ssttt... jangan banyak bicara Hime..., berjuanglah, aku ada disampingmu_..." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga sang istri. Sesekali ia mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang di tutupi poni tebal.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, para medis berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam ruangannya. Tampak Tsunade yang beregerak dengan sigap. Melebarkan paha Hinata dengan posisi mengangkang dan mengarahkan kepalanya di balik selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubunya.

"Shizune ambilkan sarung tanganku, sudah pembukaan sepuluh. Jalan rahimnya terbuka selama ia koma. Hinata dengarkan aba-abaku, meneranlah tiga kali, lalu hembuskan dan bernafaslah..."

 _"Kau dengar itu Hime... ikuti perintahnya... jangan takut... aku disisimu..."_

"Aghhhhhhh...nghhhh...nghhhhh..nghhhh..., Akhhhhhhh, Uhhh...Uhhhh..." Tangan putihnya yang memucat pasi terus menggenggam tangan sewarna madu milik sang suami yang memberinya kekuatan.

"Terus Hinata meneran lebih kuat lagi..!"

"NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH.."

...

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama...?"

"Kakakmu melahirkan bayi laki-laki... tapi kondisinya sangat lemah... ia belum sadarkan diri saat ini. Kuharap kau tak memberitahu berita itu dalam waktu dekat. Kau tak ingin dia kembali koma bukan."

Hanabi terdiam seraya menunduk, tangannya meremas kertas salinan telegraph yang ia teriman. "Maafkan aku Hinata-nee..."

...

 ** _Sapporo, 19 Agustus 1945_**

" _Hime... bukalah matamu sayang... apa kau tak ingin melihat jagoan kita, hmmm...?"_

Belaian lembut di pipi gembulnya, sontak membuat wanita yang telah menjadi ibu itu menggeliat pelan, kelopak mata sewarna saljunya mengerjab pelan, hingga mutiara lavender yang tersimpan di dalamnya benar-benar menampakkan pesonanya. "Naruto-kun..."

" _Akhirnya kau bangun juga, cantik..."_ Naruto mengecup sayang hidung mungil nan mancung milik wanita tersayangnya, disusul dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang mencekung akibat kelelahan yang ia alami. _"Maaf tak berada sisimu selama ini..."_ Bibir merah kecokelatannya tersenyum tipis, dan sepasang iris safirnya menatap sendu bola mata ungu muda yang selalu mampu meneduhkannya.

"Tak apa...," Hinata yang masih dalam posisi berbaring berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan sang suami. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan lembutnya yang membelai sayang rahang tegas sang suami. "Naruto-kun menemaniku saat aku berjuang saja,aku sudah sangat bahagia..., _nee_ apakah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..."

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto menumpukan tangan cokelatnya pada tangan sang istri yang senantiasa membelai rahang tegasnya. " _Perang telah usai, Hime..., setelah ini kau dan jagoan kita akan hidup dengan tenang..."_

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan sang suami yang terkesan janggal baginya. "Kenapa hanya aku dan putera kita? Bukankah Naruto-kun akan bersama kami juga...?"

" _Aku hanya singgah sebentar disini, Hime... saat peristiwa bom Hiroshima terjadi, aku berada di Okinawa. Disana para sekutu menggempurku, akan tetapi aku berhasil di selamatkan oleh rekanku dan dilarikan ke Nagasaki. Setelah siuman aku bergegas menghampirimu ke Hokaido. Karena tujuanku sudah selesai maka aku harus pergi sebentar."_

Menggeleng kuat, Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "Mana boleh begitu... Naruto-kun sudah sangat lama meninggalkan aku... tak bolehkan aku lebih lama lagi bersamamu... Mengapa Naruto-kun sangat kejam padaku... Hiksss... Apa Naruto-kun masih marah padaku..."

 _"Stttttt..."_ Meletakkan jemari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Hinata, Naruto seolah ingin wanita itu diam dan hanya mendengarkannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang baru saja melahirkan darah dagingnya itu.

 _"Aku sudah melihat putera kita..."_ Bisik Naruto lembut sembari menyandarkan kepala indigo Hinata pada dada bidangnya yang berlapis seragam militer. _"Dia sangat tampan... sama sepertiku.."_ Lanjut Naruto sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Hinata yang wanginya sangat ia sukai. _"Surai kuningnya... mata birunya... tak ada yang bisa membantahnya bahwa dia adalah putera seorang Uzumaki Naruto... Maaf Hime... Maafkan aku yang pernah meragukan kesetiaanmu..."_

Rengkuhan itu kian erat, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan surai tebalnya basah akibat air mata sang suami. "Aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun... bahkan tak setitikpun rasa benci tertuju untukmu... Hiks..."

 _"Jika begini, aku sudah merasa lega sekarang... Kau tahu Hime... kau adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang aku miliki... Pemuda bodoh sepertiku yang sama sekali tak mengenal arti cinta... kau penuhi kehidupannya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku selalu sendiri selama ini, merasa hidupku sama sekali tak ada artinya... Namun bersamamu... aku merasa hidupku memiliki makna... Kau yang selalu menjadi tujuanku untuk pulang... Hari ini aku pulang, Hime... mengakhiri penantianmu padaku..."_

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Naruto-kun... kumohon..." Hinata menyamankan kepalanya pada dada sang suami yang menjadi sandarannya. Pelukan hangat Naruto, aroma maskulin tubuhnya yang begitu ia rindukan kini semua terasa dekat. Semua doa yang ia panjatkan telah terkabul. Naruto pulang kepadanya setelah penantiannya yang sangat lama.

 _"Tidurlah Hime... aku akan menjagamu, selamanya..."_

Dan setelah benar-benar terlelap dalam dekapannya. Sosok transparan yang tengah mendekap wanita itu perlahan tertiup angin nan sejuk. Sebelum bayangannya benar-benar terbawa angin, ia sempatkan mengecup lembut pucuk kepala indigo wanita tercintanya.

 _'Sayonara Hime...'_

 _..._

 ** _Nagasaki, 9 Agustus 1945_**

 _"Kapten, Anda mau kemana...? Luka Anda belum pulih kapten...!"_

 _Dengan sangat kualahan, prajurit bernama Inuzuka Kiba belari mengejar Sang Kapten yang telah duduk dibangku kemudi pesawat tempur yang bukan disediakan untuknya. Naruto, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kiba. Mengaktifkan seluruh perangkat pesawat tempur itu, Naruto bersiaga terbang, bukan untuk bertempur... ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin pulang kepada tujuannya, rumahnya, orang yang paling ia cintai._

 _Pesawat yang Naruto kendarai sudah siap lepas landas, namun seolah takdir berkata lain. Naruto tak akan pernah kembali pada tujuannya..._

 _Langit Nagasaki menghitam... bergemuruh hebat seolah akan terjadi badai besar... Namun sesaat kemudian menjadi amat terang... seolah matahari berjarak begitu dekat dengan bumi... lalu..._

 ** _DUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR_**

 _Terjadi ledakan maha dahsyat di abad itu, matahari besar itu meledak. Menyisakan asap pekat berbahan kimia yang mampu merusak seluruh organ manusia._

 _9 Agustus 1945, Sekutu menyerang Jepang untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan meluluhlatakkan Nagasaki. Dengan hancurnya kota Nagasaki, berakhirlah Perang Dunia 2. Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat pada Sekutu dan menarik semua pasukannya yang menduduki negara yang mereka jajah._

 **おわり**  
 ** _Owari_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**


End file.
